Winter in Disguise
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah? #PestisidaUntukHama
1. Chapter 1

**[ 0. prologue ]**

Sempurna merupakan perbendaharaan kata Kise Ryouta sehari-harinya. Selain karena dia dituntut untuk menjadi seperti itu, ia juga memiliki bakat tersebut. Pemuda itu, lain dengan yang lain, tak perlu bersusah payah dalam meraih ambisinya.

Jika semua orang menyebutnya anugerah, Kise menganggap sebaliknya—itu adalah kutukan.

Tentu saja ia tak pernah menyatakannya secara verbal. Kening semua orang akan mengernyit mendengar pernyataan pesimistis dari bibir seorang pemuda yang kelewat ceria bernama Kise Ryouta. Ya, mereka memang baru melihat kulitnya. Kise adalah makhluk yang jauh lebih rumit dari itu.

Kise berkata demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Ia adalah orang yang logis dan rasional, walaupun tak begitu teraplikasikan dalam pendidikannya. Kise amat tahu bahwa keunggulannya tersebut datang bersama dengan kerugian. Dengan kesempurnaan mutlak, tak pelak banyak iri dengki tertuju padanya.

Kise tidak buta; ia dapat melihat bahwa setiap ia berjalan, akan ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya sengit.

Kise tidak tuli; ia dapat mendengar bahwa setiap ia berlalu, akan ada beberapa mulut yang berbisik tak enak tentangnya.

Kise tidak kebal; ia dapat merasakan bahwa setiap lewat, akan ada beberapa orang nekat yang mencoba mencelakainya.

Kise sadar akan semua itu. Ia hanya mengenakan topengnya terlalu baik. Ia tersenyum saat ia harusnya menangis. Ia tertawa saat ia harusnya menjerit. Ia bersabar saat ia harusnya frustrasi. Kadang Kise sendiri bertanya-tanya berapa banyak topeng yang ia miliki dalam dirinya. Akan tetapi terkadang Kise sendiri lebih tidak peduli dari siapa pun. Ini hidupnya; ia ingin hidup seribu tahun juga pilihannya. Walau tidak—Kise lebih memilih mati dibandingkan hidup seribu tahun dalam penderitaan.

Yah, pikir Kise, asalkan orang-orang itu tidak berniat jahat, sepertinya tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Sayangnya, dunia tak berotasi senaif yang Kise kira. Ia akan segera mempelajari ini; sayangnya, dengan cara yang kasar.

* * *

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.045 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ i. beginning ]**

"Menghadap ke kamera, Kise-_kun_. Angkat dagunya lagi sedikit. Senyum, ya," perintah seorang fotografer dengan kamera profesional di tangan. Terdengar bunyi klik-klik khas kamera memotret objek.

Lensa kamera itu berubah-ubah mencari fokus yang tepat. Di saat layarnya menangkap senyum sejuta yen milik Kise terpampang tanpa keraguan, fotografer itu langsung mengabadikannya.

"Ya, dengan begitu pemotretan ini selesai. Kerja yang bagus, semuanya!" seru sang fotografer. Ia bangkit dan memeriksa hasil jepretannya.

"Aaah, lelahnya," keluh Kise sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat mendengar kertak tulangnya sendiri.

"Kerja bagus, Ryou-_chan_. Mau minum?"

Kise menoleh dan mendapati sebotol cairan isotonik disodorkan padanya oleh tak lain manajer sekaligus kakaknya sendiri. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, tampak puas dengan kinerjanya di sesi pemotretan dan Kise amat bersyukur karenanya. Ia selalu mendapat perasaan tidak enak jika mengecewakan siapa pun.

"Baiklah, Ryou-_chan_, minum yang banyak. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Besok jadwalmu ketat. Ada pemotretan dan wawancara untuk Zunon dan pemotretan untuk katalog musim panas Suzuki-_san_, lalu akan ada makan malam dengan direktur Blanc Inc. Siap?" jelas kakaknya sambil memegangi map jadwal Kise.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengesah sebelum meneguk minuman isotonik itu lagi. Ia lelah sekali, jujur saja, namun ia tak dapat mengatakan itu pada kakaknya. Kise mengakui bahwa ia menjadi pilar keluarganya. Kebutuhan hidupnya memang tak berubah hedonistis, namun dia tak dapat mengelak bahwa kebutuhannya semakin bertambah kualitasnya setelah ia didaulat menjadi model terkenal.

Kadang Kise berharap ia tak pernah bertabrakan dengan dunia modeling. Menjadi pemuda biasa terdengar menggiurkan setelah Kise merasakan asam garam dunia berjuta gemerlap ini.

"Ryou-_chan_, hari ini mau pulang atau istirahat di apartemen?" tanya kakaknya lagi.

Kise menoleh dan memberikan senyum klasiknya. "Di apartemen saja, _Nee-chan_. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Selamat malam," katanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Ryou-_chan_!" ujar kakaknya sambil menatap kepergian adiknya tersayang. Senyumnya memudar saat sosok adiknya telah hilang seutuhnya. Ia juga lelah sekali, karena itu ia menolak dengan halus tawaran minum di bar sebelah dan bergegas pulang untuk merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Kise berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang agak sepi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memang sengaja memilih jalan pintas yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko bertemu penggemar dan perjalanannya terhambat. Ia juga memiliki hasrat kuat untuk segera beristirahat malam ini.

Suara orkestra malam memainkan rapsodi, membuai telinga Kise. Matanya mengerjap sayu. Belaian angin malam menggodanya untuk segera tidur tanpa peduli tempat, namun akal sehat menamparnya kembali ke kesadaran. Kise menggeleng dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Suara kersak di belakangnya membuat Kise menoleh dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin berprasangka yang tidak-tidak, namun pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas silih berganti dengan cepat di kepalanya. Mulai dari pikiran mengenai makhluk-makhluk dari alam astral hingga mengenai penguntit gila yang sering mengincar idola-idola muda; Kise merinding karenanya.

Matanya memancarkan kewaspadaan yang berusaha melindungi ketakutannya. Akhirnya tubuhnya merileks setelah menyadari bahwa yang menimbulkan bunyi tadi hanyalah kucing yang menatapnya tajam sebelum melesat pergi.

"Membuat paranoid saja …," gumam Kise dalam kelegaan yang tak dapat terelakkan. Matanya lalu mengikuti arah sang kucing pergi dan menemukan dirinya menatap sebuah lapangan yang diterangi lampu jalanan yang berkedip-kedip sekarat.

Kise menelusuri pagar kawat yang ditumbuhi belukar di sana-sini dengan jarinya yang halus. Tangannya menggenggam kawat dengan erat saat melihat ring yang menjulang tinggi bagai singgasana raja dan bola basket yang tergeletak damai di sisinya.

"Basket … ya?"

Kise menahan napas. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bercengkerama dengan olahraga itu? Rasanya bagaikan sudah ratusan tahun. Dulu ia adalah penggemar permainan itu, juga beberapa permainan olahraga lain yang wajar digemari anak-anak seusianya.

Walau begitu, Kise adalah anak yang spesial. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk meniru dengan persis permainan yang baru ia saksikan. Ini menjadikannya seorang atlet yang andal. Bahkan sebenarnya Kise sudah merencanakan untuk menekuni bidang olahraga, jika saja hidup tak menuntutnya untuk menentukan prioritas.

Pikiran Kise lepas ke masa di mana ia adalah seorang anak polos yang menggemari basket. Ia adalah pemain yang hebat, dan ada beberapa anak yang tak suka dengannya. Lingkaran kebencian terhadapnya menyebar dan membesar, menyisakan Kise seorang diri. Sendirian, kebingungan dan dikhianati, Kise kecil dipaksa untuk bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, modeling menyita waktunya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi atensi utama. Segalanya ia tinggalkan. Kise menciptakan topeng-topengnya sendiri yang ia pasang tergantung keadaan.

Terkadang Kise ingin bertanya; apakah menyenangkan menjadi orang yang memanipulasi diri sendiri?

Kise memalingkan wajah dengan berat hati dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menatap langit yang gelap. Desah lolos dari bibirnya. "Dasar orang kota. Jika tak ada polusi, bintang di Tokyo pasti indah sekali," gumamnya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit ke arah jalan. Tangannya bergerak menyampirkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga karena dianggapnya mengganggu penglihatannya. Tubuh Kise menjadi santai setelah menyadari bahwa apartemennya hanya berjarak beberapa blok lagi, cukup dekat.

Untungnya selama perjalanan Kise tak mengalami gangguan berarti. Model itu memang tak berharap yang aneh-aneh, dan mungkin takdir bergulir sesuai ekspektasi sang pemilik.

Kise membuka pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya kembali. Lampu ia nyalakan sejenak untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya dengan teratur—kakaknya akan berkunjung besok dan jika apartemennya berantakan maka kepala taruhannya—sebelum ia matikan kembali. Setelah berganti pakaian dan memastikan bahwa segalanya ada dalam tempatnya, Kise melangkah ke kamarnya.

Derit pintu disertai bunyi debam pelan mewarnai kamar yang sepi. Kise terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Ia berguling dan menarik selimut, menunggu mimpi menariknya lembut. Tak lama, sang pemuda tampan sudah terbuai dalam bunga tidur.

* * *

"Kise Ryouta-_kun_?" tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang Kise. Kise menghentikan kegiatannya melipat jasnya dan menoleh.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kise. Ia meletakkan jas di sofa beludru dan menghadap sang penanya.

"Ah, namaku Karasawa Mayumi. Salam kenal!" seru sang gadis dengan gugup. Ia membungkuk dalam dengan wajah yang merona, membuat Kise salah tingkah.

"A-ah, salam kenal juga. Eh, kau adalah … Mayuyu dari Loli Machine itu 'kan?" tanya Kise setelah otaknya menemukan koneksi antara wajah gadis di hadapannya dengan memorinya.

Mata gadis itu bercahaya—metaforis, tentu saja. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Wah, ternyata Kise-_kun_ mengenaliku, aku senang sekali! Kise-_kun_ adalah idolaku!"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia memang memiliki banyak penggemar, namun termasuk ke lingkup sesama artis? Pemuda itu tak pernah bermimpi.

"Eh, terima kasih banyak. Aku tersanjung. Aku juga sangat suka Loli Machine. Mayuyu-_san_ sangat menarik dan energik," puji Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Kise-_kun_ ini bisa saja," gumamnya sambil tersipu-sipu.

Mereka berdua terlibat konversasi yang cukup menarik minat hingga tiga orang gadis datang mendekat.

"Mayuyu, kau bicara dengan sia—eh, ini Kise Ryouta yang model itu!?"

Kise menatap gadis di hadapannya yang mengenakan kacamata. Ia mengenalinya sebagai anggota Loli Machine, _idol group_ baru garapan Blanc Inc.

"Salam kenal," sapa Kise sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, salam kenal juga," balas gadis tadi.

Kise pun berbicara dengan keempat gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Mereka tampaknya cukup tertarik dengan seluk beluk hidupnya. Kise ingin memutar mata; hidupnya tidak _semenakjubkan_ itu. Ia bangun, pergi ke sekolah, bekerja, dan kembali tidur. Keempat gadis itu juga melakukan aktivitas yang sama sebagai artis. Namun sepertinya para anggota Loli Machine tersebut tak setuju.

"Wah, pasti berat ya, jadi Kise-_kun_. Kami saja yang _idol group_, jadwalnya tidak segila milik Kise-_kun_," komentar gadis dengan rambut hitam—Kou Mizumi.

"Kou-_san_ ini berlebihan. Aku yakin Loli Machine pasti lebih sibuk. Kalian 'kan sedang naik daun," komentar Kise, mengundang tawa dari gadis-gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga, Kise-_kun_. Kami ini _idol group_ baru, jadi tawaran masih belum mengalir. Apalagi saingan kami banyak. _Idol group_ dan _girlband_ 'kan sedang marak sekali," kata gadis berkacamata—Koizumi Haruka.

"Benar sekali. Kami ini masih sangat pemula dibandingkan yang lain. Oh ya, omong-omong, Kise-_kun_ sejak usia berapa menekuni karier modeling?" Ryuzaki Rin, pemimpin Loli Machine, menimpali.

"Um, aku kenal modeling sejak umur tiga tahun karena sering ikut beberapa lomba dan pernah muncul di beberapa majalah, lalu setelah masuk SD aku berhenti. Namun setelah SMP aku kembali ke dunia modeling karena ajakan keluarga," jawab Kise sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Eh!? Tiga tahun!? Wah, Kise-_kun_ pasti profesional sekali!" sahut para gadis itu. Mereka terlihat terkejut, dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kekaguman mereka pada sosok Kise semakin berlipat ganda.

Kise hanya tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Aku masih harus belajar banyak. Kemampuanku ini sangat rendah dibandingkan model-model senior lain," katanya lalu tertawa.

"Eh, apa Kise-_kun_ tidak bosan atau lelah? Aku saja yang baru bergabung tiga bulan bersama Loli Machine kadang kelelahan karena pertunjukan. Sedangkan Kise-_kun_ lebih sibuk daripada Loli Machine," ucap Kou Mizumi.

Ah, pertanyaan ini, Kise membatin demikian.

"Yah, aku tidak mungkin bohong, pasti ada saatnya aku jenuh. Lagipula menjadi model itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan, kalian juga pasti pernah merasakannya. Kalau saat seperti itu, aku biasanya pulang dan istirahat. Setelahnya perasaanku menjadi lebih baik," jawab Kise. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur, sebenarnya. Biasanya perasaannya memang membaik, namun juga memberi efek sakit hati berkepanjangan yang ia telantarkan begitu saja.

"Eh, simpel sekali. Kalau aku biasanya cerita ke keluarga atau Loli Machine, atau belanja bersama," sahut Ryuzaki Rin yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Ahaha, kalian beruntung. Aku tidak bisa cerita dengan bebas ke teman, karena … di sekolah aku jarang bersosialisasi," Kise berbohong dengan amat halus. Ia memang jarang bersosialisasi, terutama karena banyak laki-laki yang menganggapnya musuh. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang iri, semua berkata, namun Kise tetap tak dapat merasa lebih baik.

"Oh, sayang sekali …. Ah, Kise-_kun_, kau tahu WeTalk tidak?" tanya Koizumi Haruka.

"WeTalk? Rasanya aku pernah dengar …," gumam Kise sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"WeTalk itu situs jejaring sosial baru. Kita bisa berkenalan dengan orang, membuat status, berkonversasi, mengunggah foto dan video, dan lain-lain. Ini sebenarnya baru, jadi belum terlalu banyak yang pakai, namun sebenarnya ini sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja," jelas Koizumi Haruka, "jadi Kise-_kun_ bisa berkenalan dengan banyak teman. Kami berempat sudah punya."

Kise termangu. Sepertinya cukup menarik. Ia bisa saja menyamar dan tak akan dihakimi. Akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk dirinya menjalani kehidupan layaknya remaja biasa.

"Sepertinya menarik. Nanti aku akan buat akunku," jawab Kise. Ia tersenyum lagi, membuat wajah gadis-gadis Loli Machine memerah.

"Kalau begitu, _add_ punyaku! MayuyuLMKawaii!"

"Aku juga! LMKocchan95!"

"Kalau aku LMnoRinny!"

"Aku, aku! _Add_ HaruruMajiLM!"

Kise mencatat dalam pikiran sambil meyakinkan para gadis bahwa ia akan menambahkan mereka sebagai temannya segera setelah ia memuat akun WeTalk-nya.

Kise tak membual. Begitu sampai di apartemen, ia segera mengakses internet dari laptopnya dan membuka laman situs WeTalk. Pemuda itu tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mendaftar dan mengaktifkan akunnya.

"Terakhir, Ryuzaki-_san_ … selesai!" gumam Kise setelah selesai menambahkan para anggota Loli Machine sebagai temannya.

Ia menatap nama akunnya. Ryoucchi97, semoga tidak berlebihan, batinnya sambil meringis. Kise baru saja berniat mengisi foto profilnya dengan desain pakaian katalog Suzuki ketika ia mendapat pesan privat.

_"Hai, Ryoucchi."_

Kise menatap tulisan itu lamat-lamat. Ia mengecek profil pengirim pesan dan memutuskan untuk mempercayai orang asing itu. Jari-jemarinya bergerak mengetik balasan pesan.

"Hai juga, Takkun."

Saat itu, Kise takkan pernah mengira bahwa sebaris pesan itu akan menjadi awal dari nerakanya di dunia.

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Jadi saya _officially_ stres gegara ikutan NaNoWriMo. Siapa pun yang bisa ngetik lima puluh ribu kata dalam sebulan, _you're amazing as fuck_.

Jadi, Hama-_san_, _another_ entri buat _challenge_ Anda, maaf kalau abal banget orz Oh, plus, saya nyiksa Kise lagi lho di sini! orzzz

Genre utamanya h/c _mostly_ karena bakal muncul sang malaikat yang menenangkan Kise. Siapa? Baca dong~ /dor /gausahpromosi _Prompt_-nya memang Use of Children, namun di sini baru diimplikasikan. Sebenarnya penggunaan anak kecilnya bakal lebih jelas lagi di _chapter-chapter_ depan. Mari berharap saya gak terlalu males buat lanjutin.

_Last, reviews are greatly appreciated. Jaa~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.226 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ ii. sweet talk, sweet mood ]**

"Selamat pagi, Kise-_san_."

"Ah, pagi, Hayaka-_san_. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Syukurlah. Aku juga."

Kira-kira demikian sapaan pagi Kise terhadap orang-orang yang terlibat sesi pemotretan. Sepertinya pemuda itu dalam perasaan hati yang baik, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang terus mengumbar senyum.

"Ryou-_chan_, cepat ganti pakaian. Jadwal kita ketat. Jam sebelas kita harus sudah ada di tempat Suzuki-_san_," tegur kakak Kise.

"Ah, _Nee-chan_. Baiklah, aku takkan mengecewakanmu!" sahut Kise dengan nada ceria. Kakaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum. Adiknya ini memang manis.

"Tatap kameranya lebih tajam, Kise-_kun_. Tersenyumlah melalui matamu. Iris keemasan yang seindah itu tak boleh disia-siakan," arah sang fotografer. Ia adalah seorang wanita dan merupakan fotografer andalan majalah Zunon Boys. Kise sudah mendapat beberapa kali kesempatan bekerja bersamanya.

Bunyi klik-klik terdengar, sebagaimana wajarnya saat berada di lokasi pemotretan. Kise memasang pose yang beragam. Beberapa kali sang fotografer mengarahkannya, namun pada akhirnya sang pemuda berambut pirang selalu mendapat serentetan pujian.

"Ya, pemotretannya sudah selesai. Kerja bagus, semuanya!" seru sang fotografer. Beberapa kru terlihat riuh menyambut pekerjaan mereka yang selesai dengan cepat.

Manajer Kise mendekatinya sambil membawa air mineral. "Ryou-_chan_, kau cepat juga hari ini. Sudah tidak sabar untuk pemotretan katalog?" tanyanya.

Kise menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan padanya hingga tandas dan berpaling. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang merasa seperti ingin melakukannya."

Kakaknya tertawa. "Harusnya kau seperti ini setiap hari. Ah, masih ada satu jam sebelum pemotretan katalog. Apa kau ingin langsung ke Suzuki-_san_ atau apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Ada kafe yang baru buka di dekat sini dan kudengar tempatnya menyenangkan," tawarnya.

Kise tampak menimang-nimang keputusannya. Ia akhirnya sampai pada konklusi bahwa menunggu pemotretan hanya akan membuatnya bosan sampai berkarat, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan kakaknya mengunjungi kafe tersebut.

"Kami pergi lebih dulu, ya. Terima kasih atas pekerjaannya hari ini," ucap manajer Kise sebelum meninggalkan lokasi. Kise menyalami beberapa staf dan mengucapkan beberapa patah basa-basi sebelum mengekori jejak kakaknya.

"Kudengar dari Ryuka kafe itu menyediakan _frappe chocomocchino_ yang aku suka. Kue _red velvet_-nya juga enak," oceh kakak Kise dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya sifat cerewet Kise memang diwariskan turun-temurun.

"Aku hanya ingin _iced chocolate_ dengan susu dan krimnya. Aku pernah coba di kafe dekat sekolah dan rasanya enak, tidak terlalu manis namun juga tidak terlalu pahit," sahut Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kesukaanmu seperti _Kaa-san_. Oh, kudengar ada sup _gratin_ kesukaanmu juga," sahut kakaknya.

Kise terlihat berseri-seri mendengar nama masakan kesukaannya disebutkan. "Oh, ya? Wah, semoga seenak buatan _Kaa-san_. Eh, tetapi apa kita tidak disangka pasangan? Biasanya yang pergi ke kafe semacam itu 'kan pasangan kekasih," kata Kise sambil tertawa.

Wanita di sisinya ikut tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan adiknya. "Jangan karena Ryou-_chan_ belum punya pacar jadi melampiaskan padaku, ya. Aku sudah punya yang lain!"

Pembicaraan mereka dipenuhi tawa. Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah dalam irama tak tentu menuju destinasi. Cuaca sedang amat bersahabat. Matahari sedikit tersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang berarak dengan lambat. Angin musim semi bertiup lembut, menghantarkan rasa damai yang menenangkan, banyak terhadap preferensi Kise.

"Kenapa melamun, Ryou-_chan_? Apa akhirnya ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Kise berpura-pura cemberut mendengar godaan kakaknya. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku sedang ingin fokus ke sekolah dan modeling," jawabnya.

"Fokus pada sekolah sedangkan nilai tes Matematika lima?"

"_Nee-chan_!"

Kakak Kise tertawa sementara Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Terkadang omongan kakaknya memang pedas dan menusuk, namun Kise tahu wanita cantik itu hanya bercanda. Kakaknya menyayanginya, dan ia juga.

"Ah, kurasa ini kafenya. Ayo masuk," ujar kakak Kise. Kise mengangguk dan mengikuti jejak sang kakak memasuki kafe.

Interior kafe itu sangat manis. Kise dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kafe ini bertema empat musim. Ada empat seksi yang melambangkan keempat musim; semi, panas, gugur dan dingin.

Musim semi memiliki dinding bercat salem lembut dengan _wallpaper_ pohon sakura dan stiker guguran mahkota sakura beserta keindahan musim semi lainnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan semi, seksi musim gugur berlatarkan guguran dedaunan _ginkgo_ berwarna merah dan dinding bercat oranye kekuningan.

Musim panas berlatarkan teriknya matahari dan langit yang bersih tak berawan—biru muda merupakan pilihan warna yang tepat. Biru muda juga menjadi pilihan cat warna untuk musim dingin, hanya saja di sini birunya tampak agak lebih tua dan didominasi oleh warna putih salju.

Kise dan kakaknya memutuskan untuk mengambil duduk di seksi musim semi. Tampaknya pesona sakura mampu menangkap perhatian kedua kakak-beradik tersebut.

Seorang pelayan dengan kemeja putih dan apron hitam mendekat dan menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Ia menawarkan dengan keramahan standar, "Ada yang ingin Anda pesan?"

Kise dan kakak merangkap manajernya merupakan pelanggan baru di kafe itu—lagipula kafe itu baru buka dua minggu lalu—sehingga mereka cukup menyita waktu dalam melihat menu dan memilih-milih. Untungnya sang pelayan tak keberatan. Malah sebenarnya ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena ia tahu yang ada di hadapannya adalah sang model kondang, Kise Ryouta.

"Ah, tolong _frappe chocomocchino_ satu dan _vanilla soufflé_ satu. Lalu, untuk Ryou-_chan_ …?"

"Aku _iced chocolate_ ekstra susu dengan krim saja."

"Tentu saja. Silakan tunggu pesanannya, akan saya antarkan dalam sepuluh menit. Terima kasih sudah memilih Beauty Belle."

Kise menatap punggung sang pelayan yang mendekap menu dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyadari penyebab pelayan tadi tersipu-sipu. Pemuda itu terbiasa melihat ekspresi itu setiap orang bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Jadi, Ryou-_chan_, apa yang membuatmu dalam suasana hati baik?"

Kise menatap wanita di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum.

"_Nee-chan_ ingin tahu sekali, ya?" godanya. Kali ini kakaknya yang menggembungkan pipi karena sebal. Kise tertawa. Katanya, "_Nee-chan_ tahu WeTalk?"

Dahi wanita cantik itu tampak mengerut. "WeTalk? Situs jejaring sosial baru itu?"

"Ya," Kise mengiakan, "dan aku baru membuat akunnya. Kemarin aku berkonversasi dengan seseorang bernama Takkun, dan dia ramah sekali. Aku berbicara asyik dengannya, jadi mungkin karena itu aku terlihat senang hari ini."

"Oh, begitu …," gumam sang kakak. Ia senang melihat adiknya bahagia, namun ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. "Tetapi, Ryou-_chan_, kau harus hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini sedang ada banyak penipuan melalui situs jejaring sosial seperti itu. Internet tidak pernah menjadi tempat yang aman, kautahu."

Kise mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan kakaknya. Ia juga sangat menyadari bahayanya internet, terlebih sebagai anak muda yang terlahir di zaman di mana teknologi menjadi mainan sehari-hari. Globalisasi memang mengerikan.

"Memangnya kalian berkonversasi apa saja?" tanya kakaknya.

Kise merogoh saku celananya dan meraih _smartphone_ terbaru yang ia dapatkan dari pemotretan terbarunya. Tangannya mengetikkan kata sandi—Kise juga remaja biasa, ia tak dapat merisikokan privasinya terbongkar, apalagi ia adalah publik figur—dan membuka aplikasi WeTalk untuk _smartphone_ yang telah ia unduh tadi pagi.

Kise mengakses akunnya dan melihat bagian konversasi. Ia lalu menunjukkannya pada kakaknya. Wanita itu menerima ponsel yang disodorkan dan mulai mengecek percakapan adiknya dan orang asing itu satu per satu.

* * *

**[ i.i. flashback ]**

_"Hai juga, Takkun."_

Kise menunggu sambil mengambil _headset_-nya dan mendengarkan lagu yang sedang ia suka. Balasannya datang lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

_"Ah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Ini akun sepupuku yang sudah tak terpakai dan aku terlalu malas mengganti _username_-nya. Namaku Hanamiya Makoto, panggil apa saja yang kausuka. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"_

Kise mengetikkan jawabannya dengan cepat.

_"Kalau begitu kupanggil Hanamiya-_san_? Panggil saja aku Ryou."_

Kise menunggu jawaban dari orang asing itu—Hanamiya Makoto. Terlihat tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa Takkun101 sedang mengetik jawaban. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dering yang menandakan terdapat pesan masuk.

_"Ryou? Namamu mengingatkanku akan seseorang—"_ Kise menahan napas tegang. _"—ada temanku yang bernama Ryou juga di sekolah."_

Kise makin tenang mengetahui bahwa Hanamiya ternyata masih seorang siswa sepertinya. Ia tahu mungkin saja lawan bicaranya itu berbohong, namun apa gunanya?

_"Oh, begitu. Berarti nama Ryou memang pasaran, ya? (LOL) Hanamiya-_san_ kelas berapa?"_

Jawaban yang ini juga datang cepat. Entah Hanamiya memang pengetik yang cepat atau dia sangat bersemangat ingin melakukan konversasi dengan Kise. Biarlah, lagipula Kise sendiri tidak peduli.

_"Aku SMA kelas tiga. Kau?"_

_"SMP kelas dua."_

Sayangnya Kise lengah. Peraturan untuk hidup tenang di internet adalah jangan pernah sekali-kali memberitahu informasi pribadi kepada orang asing.

_"Wah, masih muda sekali. Sekolahmu di mana?"_

Kise sedikit menimbang-nimbang akan keharusannya menjawab pertanyaan ini. Senaif dan sepolos apa pun Kise, ia sadar akan bahaya internet jika ia tak berhati-hati menyikapinya.

_"Di Kanagawa. Hanamiya-_san_ sendiri?"_

Setelahnya Kise agak lega karena Hanamiya tampak tak memaksa untuknya menjawab pertanyaan dengan detail, terbukti dari jawabannya; _"Oh, Kanagawa, jauh juga. Aku di Tokyo, SMA Kirisaki Daichi. Kalau kau sedang bingung ingin masuk SMA mana, masuk ke sini saja."_

Kise tertawa kecil. Jujur saja, ia belum menentukan ingin melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya ke SMA mana. Ia bukan tipe siswa prestisius yang mengejar ambisi melalui pendidikannya; tidak, Kise tak memiliki kemewahan itu. Yang Kise miliki hanyalah bakat alami dalam hal kinestetik dan wajahnya yang rupawan.

_"Aku juga belum tahu. (LOL) Memilih SMA sepertinya merepotkan. Aku cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."_

Kise agaknya sedikit ceroboh dan menyesal memberitahu bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan. Untungnya ia tidak keceplosan mengatakan tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model.

_"Kaupunya pekerjaan sambilan? Apa itu?"_

_"Hanya kerja sambilan biasa. Memangnya Hanamiya-_san_ tidak?"_

Kise terpaksa sedikit berbohong.

_"Tidak. Bekerja itu merepotkan. Aku bukan orang rajin sepertimu yang ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja. Memangnya kau tidak ikut klub di sekolah?"_

Kise tertawa miris. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat bersenang-senang di sekolah jika setiap ia lewat tatapan sinis dan benci selalu terlempar ke arahnya—kecuali oleh penggemarnya, tentu saja.

_"Aku ikut klub sastra, walaupun klubku tak begitu aktif."_

_"Begitu? Sudah kaucoba basket? Aku reguler klub basket Kirisaki Daichi dan kurasa basket cukup menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu."_

Kise hampir terjengkang. Ia tidak menyangka dapat berkenalan dengan anak klub basket. Sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu sangat ingin bergabung dengan klub basket dan merasakan suka dukanya. Tak ada yang tahukah bahwa Kise kadang selalu menatap dari jauh dengan iri terhadap para siswa klub basket sekolahnya yang tampak begitu bahagia?

Tangan putra bungsu keluarga Kise itu agak gemetar saat mengetik jawaban. Luka lama yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat kembali membuka.

_"Apa maksudmu orang sepertiku? -_- Eh, Hanamiya-_san_ anak basket!? Sebenarnya aku sangat suka basket! Namun karena sesuatu, aku tak bisa masuk klub basket."_

Apa sangat terkesan curhat, pikir Kise sambil meringis.

_"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan ada anak yang tidak suka kau bermain basket?"_

Kise mengesah. Sebegitu mudahnyakah hidupnya ditebak?

_"Sebenarnya iya. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki di sekolahku tidak suka padaku. Sebenarnya aku selalu mengasumsikan bahwa mereka iri. Aku memiliki teknik yang tak dimiliki siapa pun, yaitu aku bisa meniru dengan persis gerakan yang dilakukan para pemain basket."_

_"Whoa, tunggu dulu! Maksudmu kau bisa menyalin jurus mereka!? Itu keren sekali! Harusnya kaudiamkan para cecunguk yang berbicara jelek tentangmu dan bungkam mulut mereka dengan kemampuanmu yang gila itu!"_

Kise tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia berpikir untuk berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada orang asing ini. Tak banyak orang yang menghargai bakatnya dalam bidang olahraga, terutama basket yang notabene merupakan cabang olahraga favoritnya.

_"Terima kasih, Hanamiya-_san_. Tak banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Terima kasih telah membuatku percaya diri. Aku akan berusaha masuk reguler klub basketku! #^.^)9"_

Balasan Hanamiya membuat Kise tertawa kecil.

_"Berjuanglah. Lalu apa-apaan emotikon menjijikkan itu!? Jangan-jangan kau perempuan!?"_

_"Eeeh, emotikonnya 'kan imut~ Aku bukan perempuan, sungguh! =3="_

Selanjutnya Kise dan Hanamiya terlibat pembicaraan ringan yang terlihat akrab. Kise sepertinya sudah sangat nyaman dengan orang asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu. Memang sifatnya sebagai _social butterfly_ selalu membantunya saat berkenalan dengan orang baru, apalagi ditambah sifatnya yang ceria seakan kelebihan gula.

_"Kau akan _on_ lagi pada jam ini besok?"_

Kise mengetik dengan penuh harap. Mengobrol dengan Hanamiya berakhir sangat menyenangkan dan ia begitu tak ingin ini berlangsung hanya sekali.

Jawaban Hanamiya datang agak terlambat, namun hasilnya memuaskan Kise.

_"Tentu saja. Kita bicara lagi."_

Setelahnya, Kise keluar dari situs tersebut—tanpa keluar dari akunnya, lagipula itu laptop pribadinya dan biasanya pemuda dengan bulu mata lentik tersebut tak membiarkan orang lain mengaksesnya—dan pergi ke situs lain. Dia membuka akun surat elektroniknya dan menemukan ribuan pesan tak terbaca menumpuk di sana. Sembilan puluh lima persen Kise yakini dari penggemarnya.

Ia mengecek satu per satu dan membalasnya satu per satu juga. Pemuda itu memiliki prinsip untuk membalas kebaikan orang dengan setara, kalau bisa lebih. Karena itu Kise mengusahakan untuk membalas setiap surat dari penggemarnya. Hanya saja ia sudah tak mengeceknya selama seminggu dan sudah sangat banyak yang terkumpul, karena itu sekarang ia hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama yang ia salin dan tempel di setiap surat elektronik.

Setelah membalas semua surat-surat itu dan sukses membuat jari-jarinya keriting, Kise memutuskan bahwa hari sudah cukup larut sehingga ia harus beristirahat.

Kise keluar dari _browser_-nya dan menutup segala program yang tengah ia jalankan. Setelahnya tangannya bergerak hingga kursornya menunjuk tanda _shut down_ lalu mengkliknya.

"Hari yang melelahkan," gumam Kise, namun ia tersenyum, "sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan."

* * *

"Ah, syukurlah kalau kau menemukan teman mengobrol yang cocok untukmu, Ryou-_chan_. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu mengobrol seakrab ini," komentar kakak Kise setelah mendengar cerita Kise.

Kise tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang, Hanamiya-_san_ adalah orang yang sangat baik," katanya.

"Permisi, pesanan Anda; satu _frappe chocomocchino_, satu _iced chocolate_ ekstra susu dengan krim dan satu _vanilla soufflé,_" ujar seorang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan. Ia meletakkan pesanan Kise dan kakaknya dengan anggun sebelum membungkuk dan pergi.

Kise mengaduk minuman pesanannya dan menyeruputnya. Rasa cokelat dicampur susu terasa manis dan segar di lidahnya. Bibirnya secara involunter membentuk kurva persamaan negatif.

"_Nee-chan_ ikut senang. Pesan _Nee-chan_ hanya agar Ryou-_chan_ jaga diri, kejahatan ada di mana-mana," ujar kakaknya dengan bijak sambil menyendok sepotong kue dan melahapnya.

Kise menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia mengagumi kakaknya ini, menyayanginya, karena itu tak mungkin ia mengabaikan nasihatnya. Karena itu ia berkata, "Tentu saja, _Nee-chan_."

Senyum di bibir Kise tak memudar. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki tendensi untuk tersenyum sekarang, karena siapa yang tahu kemudian, bukan?

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

_Chapter_ dua~ Saya selesaikan dalam sehari, wow, pencapaian terbesar mungkin. Masih awal, konflik belum muncul, karena saya pengen _pace_ dari alur ceritanya mengalir. Plus saya suka berlama-lama di perkenalan, _since_ itu lumayan seru; mengenalkan suatu karakter dalam sifat yang sama sekali berbeda.

Oke tadi saya meracau. Apaan sih saya ini orz

Untuk selanjutnya, ini akan _update_ sekitar seminggu sekali, mungkin tiap malam Minggu, untuk menemani para jomblo~ /dor

_Last_, pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Jaa~_

**110413 2208 —Shana Nakazawa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.031 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ iii. little to none ]**

Kise menatap layar laptopnya dengan mata yang segar. Ia tersenyum sambil menanti orang yang ia tunggu. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh yang ia siapkan di sisi laptopnya. Ia telah mengetikkan sapaan biasa pada Hanamiya sambil menunggu orang itu membalas pesannya.

Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak waktu yang dijanjikan di antara kedua pemuda itu dan Kise belum dapat melihat tanda-tanda Hanamiya telah _on_. Karenanya pemuda berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk mengecek surat elektroniknya lagi.

Di barisan pertama terdapat pesan dari pemilik merek yang menyewanya untuk katalog musim panasnya, Suzuki Haruto. Kise membukanya dan menemukan ucapan terima kasih dari pria itu beserta beberapa foto pemotretannya tadi.

Ada tiga foto yang dikaitkan pada surat elektronik tersebut. Yang pertama adalah saat Kise mengenakan kemeja berwarna kuning pucat polos dan jaket dengan _hood_ berwarna biru tua dan kuning cerah yang menyolok, juga celana jins sederhana sepanjang lutut, dan _headset_ sebagai tambahan aksesori.

Yang kedua adalah foto Kise saat bersantai di bangku taman, mengenakan kaus putih dengan _vest_ hitam, celananya juga adalah jins walau dengan warna biru yang agak gelap.

Yang terakhir adalah saat Kise bersandar ke dinding bata dengan kemeja berwarna salem cerah berlengan panjang yang dilipat sampai ke siku. Sebagai tambahan adalah rompi rajutan berwarna merah marun dan topi berwarna senada. Celananya lagi-lagi adalah jins, kali ini berwarna hitam.

Kise tersenyum. Ia menyukai hasil pemotretannya. Fotografer yang disewa oleh Suzuki memang tak main-main. Efeknya berbaur dengan baik dengan latarnya. Kise juga amat menyukai koleksi pakaian Suzuki. Kesannya sangat bergaya namun juga kasual.

Kise membaca ulang pesan dari Suzuki.

_from: suzukiharuto at suzukiesthetique dot com_

_to: kiseryo at yahoo dot co dot jp_

_subject: Pemotretan_

_Kise-_san_, selamat atas kerja kerasnya! Saya sangat menyukai foto-fotonya dan sekarang saya sedang mengolah untuk katalog. Saya puas sekali dengan hasilnya, jadi saya harap Kise-_san_ tidak kapok untuk bekerja lagi bersama saya untuk katalog berikutnya._

Kise tertawa kecil. Ia bukan pribadi yang suka berbangga hati, namun jika pelanggannya puas, ia merasa senang di dalam. Apalagi kini ia tengah meniti tangga menuju puncak kesuksesan dan popularitas. Mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pemilik Suzuki Esthétique merupakan batu loncatan yang besar.

_from: kiseryo at yahoo dot co dot jp_

_to: suzukiharuto at suzukiesthetique dot com_

_subject: Re: Pemotretan_

_Ahaha, Suzuki-_san_ ini berlebihan. Akan tetapi saya senang sekali kalau Anda puas dengan kinerja saya. Oh, tentu saya tak akan keberatan jika Anda ingin mempercayakan katalog Anda pada saya lagi. Saya akan berusaha agar tak mengecewakan Suzuki-_san_. :)_

Kise memastikan ia tak mengetik sesuatu yang salah sebelum mengarahkan kursornya untuk mengirim surat elektronik itu. Setelah selesai ia mengecek lagi WeTalk-nya. Masih belum ada pesan dari Hanamiya. Kise mengesah, berusaha untuk ia tampik perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

Kembali Kise membuka surat elektronik yang ada di kotak masuknya. Ada empat ratus yang harus ia jawab malam ini. Semuanya berasal dari penggemarnya. Semuanya beragam; ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mengagumi Kise, ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka amat sangat mencintai Kise, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah penggemar terbesar Kise. Tipe-tipe penguntit seperti itulah yang membuat Kise merinding.

"Masih belumkah …?" Kesah lolos dari bibir Kise. Ia merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak sambil mengurut dahinya. Matanya sehat sempurna, hanya saja ia memiliki kebiasaan memakai kacamata saat berlama-lama di hadapan laptop.

Kise pergi lagi ke dapur untuk membuat lagi secangkir teh madu hangat. Ia mengaduk tehnya sambil melamun. Apakah sebenarnya Hanamiya memang tak ingin berbicara dengannya? Ia merasa dikhianati.

Ah, bodohnya, pikir Kise. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu banyak berpikir bukanlah karakteristiknya, apalagi berpikir hal-hal negatif. Bersikap melenceng dari karakternya bukanlah kesukaan Kise, apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Ia segera menghadap layar laptopnya sambil mengenakan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan.

Kise melihat lagi situs WeTalk-nya. Yang ia lihat membawa senyum yang lebar ke wajahnya, seakan ia tak dapat tersenyum lebih lebar lagi tanpa merobek wajahnya. Akhirnya Hanamiya _on_ dan membalas pesannya.

_"Hai juga. Maaf terlambat, ternyata komputerku mati jadi aku harus mengecasnya dulu,"_ tulisnya.

Kise mengetik balasannya dengan cukup cepat.

_"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Hanamiya-san. Namun kau membuatku khawatir! Kukira kau tidak akan on! =3="_

Kise mengirim pesan tersebut disertai emotikon khasnya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Kise terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja jika menggunakannya dan itu menjijikkan, tetapi Kise tidak ambil peduli. Orang-orang bisa bicara semau mereka dan Kise akan membayar sedikit bahkan tidak sama sekali perhatian pada mereka.

_"Sudah kubilang emot itu menjijikkan!"_

Kise tertawa kecil menerima balasan itu.

_"Eeeeh, Hanamiya-_san_ kejam! TAT"_

Seperti biasa, percakapan mereka didominasi oleh hal-hal yang tak begitu penting namun begitu asyik dibicarakan. Kise dapat benar-benar tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya berteman, dan saat-saat seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Berbicara bersama Hanamiya benar-benar membuat Kise lupa waktu dan lupa daratan. Baru saat jam di kamarnya berdentang dua belas kali, Kise tersadar bahwa ia sudah jauh melewati waktu tidurnya.

Kise mengusap matanya yang baru ia sadari telah sangat lelah dan memberikan salam perpisahan pada Hanamiya. Sebenarnya model itu sangat tak ingin berpisah sekarang. Akan tetapi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa akan ada hari esok.

_"Hanamiya-_san_, aku _off_ dulu. Sudah larut dan ini waktunya tidur. Besok, jam yang sama?"_

Hanamiya membalas tepat sebelum Kise menutup _browser_-nya.

_"Tentu saja. Sampai besok, Ryou."_

* * *

"Seseorang sedang senang hari ini," goda wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang kini beristirahat di sofa beludu lobi hotel Majesty Inn. Wanita itu, yaitu kakak sorang Kise Ryouta sekaligus manajernya, berada di sana untuk membahas kontrak.

"_Nee-chan_ diam saja, deh!" balas yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta sendiri.

Kakak Kise hanya tertawa. Ia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara karena ia dan adiknya telah menunggu selama lima belas menit. Rupanya presiden direktur hotel Majesty Inn belum datang, sedangkan Kise dan kakaknya tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang begitu sabar.

"Jadi apa dengan pacarmu itu?" goda sang manajer lagi.

"Hanamiya_cchi_ itu laki-laki, _Nee-chan_, bagaimana mungkin aku jadi pacarnya?" tanya Kise sambil protes. Kakaknya memang terkadang bercanda hal yang tak ia mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Ryou-_chan_ takkan mengerti. Lagipula itu tak penting. Sudah tiga bulan kau berkenalan dengan si Hanamiya ini. Bagaimana? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali. _Nee-chan_-mu ini iri, aku juga ingin dekat dengan Ryou-_chan_~" goda wanita cantik itu.

"_Nee-chan_, kalau kau bisa menjadi tidak aneh, kita bisa menjadi kakak dan adik yang akrab," jawab Kise sambil memutar mata. Tentu saja ia tak serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ryou-_chan_ jahat sekali!" ujar sang kakak dengan air mata buayanya. Sepertinya keluarga Kise memang mirip satu sama lain.

"Permisi, Kise-_san_? Presiden direktur telah datang," kata seorang wanita dalam balutan pakaian hitam. Sepertinya ia sekretaris presiden direktur hotel Majesty Inn.

"Ah, Kise-_san_. Maaf lama menunggu, perjalanan saya terhambat. Baiklah, silakan ke ruang pertemuan, kita akan bahas lebih jauh di sana," kata seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang mahal. Kise mengenali bahannya; kasmir murni.

Kise mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang sudah melenggang terlebih dahulu ke ruang pertemuan. Di perjalanan ia dapat melihat kemewahan hotel Majesty Inn sebagai salah satu hotel top di Tokyo, bahkan mungkin di Jepang.

"Silakan masuk."

Sang presiden direktur mempersilakan Kise dan kakaknya masuk. Ruang pertemuan dan konferensi Majesty Inn sangat luas dan megah, pantas dengan titel prestisius yang dimiliki hotel itu sendiri.

Kise dan kakaknya duduk untuk menikmati makan siang terlebih dahulu. Sang presiden direktur tampaknya paham benar bagaimana cara merebut hati tamunya. Ia memperlakukan Kise dan kakaknya bagai raja. Mereka berbicara basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

Setelah mereka makan siang dan semua orang sudah rileks, datanglah saat yang menegangkan. Bapak presiden direktur yang duduk di seberang meja berdeham, posisi dan ekspresinya berubah serius. Tak ayal Kise dan sang manajer juga ikut serius.

"Jadi, Kise-_san_, jadi saya ingin menyewa jasa Anda untuk mempromosikan hotel ini. Saya menyukai gaya segar dan energetik yang Anda tampilkan, dan saya rasa dengan Anda menjadi duta hotel ini akan menaikkan minat masyarakat pada kami. Saya telah menyiapkan pembayaran yang saya rasa memadai," ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Kakak Kise memainkan peran manajer secara profesional. Dia menangkis dengan, "Maaf, Pak, Ryouta adalah anak SMP. Bukannya saya ingin menolak, namun saya tak dapat menjanjikan segala waktu Ryouta akan dapat diserahkan untuk mempromosikan hotel Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya dapat memberikan jadwal yang fleksibel," sahut sang presiden direktur.

Manajer Kise menoleh pada yang sedang diperdebatkan. Kise mengesah; "Saya akan senang hati menerima jika kegiatan promosinya tak akan mengganggu aktivitas harian saya."

Tentunya perundingan tak selalu berlangsung mulus. Terdapat beberapa batu sandungan. Kise sendiri tak banyak berperan aktif. Kakaknya adalah pembicara yang lebih baik darinya dikarenakan kecerdasannya. Biasanya Kise dibutuhkan saat ia harus membuat keputusan yang benar-benar harus keputusannya.

Untunglah perundingan tak terasa begitu alot. Setelah satu jam, kedua pihak sampai pada suatu mufakat. Kise menerima tawaran menjadi duta hotel Majesty Inn dengan bayaran bernominal menggiurkan. Untungnya kedua pihak puas karena merasa sama-sama diuntungkan.

Akhirnya sang presiden direktur berdiri, diikuti Kise dan kakaknya. Mereka membungkuk dan saling bertukar kata terima kasih.

"Berterimakasihlah pada kakakmu ini, kau jadi dapat tambahan penghasilan," ujar kakaknya saat meninggalkan hotel. Tentu saja wanita itu hanya bercanda.

Kise memutar mata, namun ia tetap tertawa. "Ya, ya, terima kasih banyak, manajer-_san_," sahutnya.

"Sama-sama, Kise Ryouta-_san_," sahut sang kakak dengan nada senang.

Keduanya bersenda gurau di perjalanan. Setelah sampai di apartemen Kise, ia berpisah jalan dengan kakaknya tersayang yang menuju apartemennya sendiri.

Selepas kepergian kakaknya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mandi. Ia harus membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya kotor dan berkeringat, membuatnya sangat tak nyaman. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghabiskan cukup waktu untuk meremajakan dirinya kembali. Profesinya sebagai seorang model memang menuntutnya untuk terlihat sempurna kapan pun, di mana pun.

Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepalanya yang masih basah. Kulit putihnya tampak berkilau dengan air yang mengalir sepanjangnya. Ia mendesah bahagia; tubuhnya terasa segar sekali.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian santai, ia beralih untuk menyalakan laptopnya. Seperti biasa, jika ada hal menarik, ia ingin segera menceritakannya pada Hanamiya. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah cukup mempercayai pemuda itu untuk melakukan _video call_.

* * *

**[ iii.i. flashback ]**

Saat itu sudah dua bulan setengah Kise mengenal Hanamiya. Mereka cukup sering berkonversasi, dan makin lama mereka makin akrab. Hingga suatu saat, Hanamiya meminta sesuatu pada Kise.

_"Hei, Ryou."_

_"Ya?"_

Pertanyaan Hanamiya berikutnya membuat dahi Kise mengernyit.

_"Kita sudah lama berkenalan. Mau coba _video call_?"_

Kise menimang-nimang. Memang benar ia dan Hanamiya telah kenal untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin tak salah memberikan sedikit kepercayaan padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah model terkenal? Ah, Kise nyaris lupa. Akan tetapi Kise memutuskan untuk meninggalkan masalah itu untuk sejenak. Apa pun yang akan terjadi akan ia hadapi konsekuensinya.

_"Tentu. Mengapa tidak?"_

Beberapa detik setelah Kise menjawab demikian, ia menerima panggilan. Kise memilih tombol terima.

"Halo, Hanamiya_cchi_!" seru Kise dengan ceria.

"Oh, jadi kau seperti ini, Ryou—eh!? Kau bukannya Kise Ryouta yang model itu!?" seru Hanamiya. Reaksinya sudah dapat Kise duga. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ia sedang ber-_video call_ dengan seorang artis?

"Sungguh, aku tak menyangka. Jadi Ryou itu maksudnya Kise Ryouta? Hanya … wow!" kata Hanamiya yang sepertinya masih tertegun akan nasibnya.

Kise tertawa di seberang lain sambungan. "Beda denganmu, aku tak terkejut melihat rupamu. Kau mirip dengan yang kubayangkan, Hanamiya_cchi_."

"Keadaan menjadi semakin menarik, aku beruntung," gumam Hanamiya dengan nada rendah. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hanamiya_cchi_?" tanya Kise sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, memasang wajah polos yang tak ia sadari.

Wajah Hanamiya sedikit merona melihat ekspresi dan gestur Kise. Ia tampak gugup dan gelagapan saat menjawab, "A-ah, bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, –_cchi_ itu terdengar lebih aneh jika diucapkan!"

Kise tertawa lagi. Hanamiya sangatlah lucu. "Baiklah, baiklah, terserah Hanamiya_cchi_~"

"Apa maksudmu itu, bodoh!"

"Ahahaha, Hanamiya_cchi_ lucu sekali~"

"Di-diamlah!"

* * *

"—lalu akhirnya _Nee-chan_ menyepakati harga yang ditawarkan presiden direktur dan kontrak dibuat. Mulai minggu depan aku akan menjadi duta hotel Majesty Inn," ujar Kise pada kamera.

Wajah Hanamiya di layarnya tampak mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu. Selamat, ya. Kau makin populer. Aku hampir tak percaya aku berteman dengan model terkenal Kise Ryouta sekarang."

Kise meringis. "Sudah kubilang jangan anggap aku seperti itu, Hanamiya_cchi_. Aku tetap Ryou yang dulu, tak ada yang berubah," ucapnya.

"Yah, kau selalu mengatakan itu. Aku tahu, aku tak menganggap ada yang berbeda," jawab Hanamiya.

Kise meringis lagi. Ia tak yakin.

"Daripada itu," Hanamiya berkata, "aku tahu sesuatu yang menarik."

Kise tampak tertarik dengan bagaimana ekspresi Hanamiya berubah. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Bibir Hanamiya melengkung menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Ryouta, bermainlah denganku."

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Akhirnya ini selesai~ Pendek dan agak gak penting, bener. Namun ini cukup menjelaskan untuk konflik di _chapter_ selanjutnya, sungguh.

Ups, hampir lupa, mulai _chapter_ depan, fanfiksi ini akan berganti _rating_ menjadi M! Hal ini dikarenakan banyak _sexual contents_, dan bukan itu saja, akan ada banyak _disturbing materials_ yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak _underage_. Jadi, saya mohon pengertiannya, ya.

_Last_, pertanyaan, saran, kritik atau pujian silakan sampaikan lewat _review_. _Reviews, favs and follows are always greatly appreciated_. _Jaa_~

**110513 2109 —Shana Nakazawa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.677 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ iv. pretty white lies ]**

"Ryouta, bermainlah denganku."

"Eh, bermain apa, Hanamiya_cchi_?" tanya Kise sambil mengerutkan kening. Kepalanya sedikit terteleng ke satu sisi, gestur khasnya saat sedang bingung.

Seringai di bibir Hanamiya belum luntur. Malah, jika mungkin, seringai itu menjadi makin lebar. "Bermain, yah, _bermain_. Kautahu _self-fingering_?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

Mata Kise membelalak, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Kontan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "Eh!? Maksud Hanamiya_cchi_ bukan …?"

"Ah, ternyata kau mengerti," ujar Hanamiya, tersenyum puas, "dan itulah yang akan kita lakukan sekarang."

Kise tak percaya ini. Kini ia merasa tak nyaman dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang Hanamiya gunakan. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan sisi gelap dari pemuda itu. Kata Kise, "A-aku tak yakin, Hanamiya_cchi_ …."

Hanamiya tertawa kecil. "Ryouta, Ryouta. Kau ini memang polos, ya, tepat seperti yang kuduga."

Kise tampak gelagapan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Hanamiya_cchi_, aku—"

"Mau kuajarkan caranya?" potong Hanamiya.

Sejenak Kise ragu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang melarangnya untuk terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan Hanamiya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menggeliat seakan tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau percaya padaku, 'kan, Ryouta?"

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Topas miliknya tampak jelas dipenuhi dengan rasa cemas, kontras dengan sorot keseriusan yang ditampilkan Hanamiya.

"Ryouta, tenanglah," ujar Hanamiya. Tatapan dan nada bicaranya melembut. "Lihat aku. Kau telah mengalami banyak penderitaan dalam hidupmu, aku tahu. Aku ingin membebaskanmu dari semua itu. Percayalah padaku."

Kise memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tangannya terkepal, mencegahnya untuk gemetar, efek dari campuran emosi yang bergelegak di dalam dirinya. Dalam lirihan yang nyaris bukan termasuk audiosonik, Kise menjawab, "Baiklah."

Hanamiya tersenyum, walau Kise tak melihat. "Tenanglah, Ryouta. Aku akan membimbingmu," ucapnya halus. Perkataan itu menyelusup ke telinga Kise dan seakan-akan melumpuhkan saraf sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Buka pakaianmu. Sentuh dadamu dengan tanganmu. Rasakan bagaimana tubuhmu terasa."

Kise melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hanamiya. Jemarinya menemukan jalan menelusuri dadanya yang bidang. Keringat mengalir setetes dari lehernya yang jenjang, menuruni tubuhnya dan membuat kulitnya yang seputih susu berkilau oleh pantulan cahaya. Saat tangan Kise sampai ke bagian _nipples_-nya, ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan desah dari bibirnya.

Kise tak melihat bagaimana tubuh Hanamiya menegang dalam antusiasme saat suara desah itu terdengar olehnya. Pemuda dengan surai hitam kelam itu menjilat bibirnya, seakan ingin melahap Kise.

"Baiklah, Ryouta," lanjut Hanamiya, "sentuh itu. Mainkan sampai kau merasa puas. Jangan menahannya, itu hanya akan menyakitkanmu."

Kise mengangguk sambil menahan libido yang memenuhi dirinya hingga rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Ia menuruti Hanamiya karena ia rasa pemuda itu tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Kise sendiri menuruti nalurinya. Ia memainkan _nipples_-nya yang berwarna merah muda cerah. Kise menyentuhnya, mengelusnya, memuntirnya, mencubitnya, segala yang dapat ia lakukan hingga memancing desah kepuasan alami dari bibirnya. Secara natural, kedua _nipples_ itu makin menegang seiring tiap sentuhan yang Kise berikan.

"A-ah, Hana—ahn—miya_cchi_, aku—khh!"

"Kau sudah tegang, Ryouta?"

Seringai di bibir Hanamiya kembali. Melihat wajah Kise yang tampak tersiksa namun dalam saat yang sama terpuaskan oleh dirinya sendiri membuatnya terangsang. Bagaimana mata Kise memejam erat, peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya dan pipinya merona merah, Hanamiya menyukai segalanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin melakukannya, Ryouta. Tak apa-apa, lepaskan segala batasan, kau juga harus memuaskan dirimu sesekali," kata Hanamiya.

Kise memejamkan mata, tersiksa dengan nafsunya sendiri. Akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda model itu melepaskan celananya dan menampakkan kejantanannya yang telah ereksi sempurna.

"Kau tegang sempurna hanya karena _nipples play_? Kau ini seperti perawan saja," goda Hanamiya. Ia menatap layarnya dengan intens; babak utamanya baru akan dimulai.

"Akh, ja-jangan—nggh, menggodaku, Hanamiya_cchi_, mmh—"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau masih perawan? Wow!" seru Hanamiya, antusiasmenya makin meningkat mengetahui fakta kecil itu. "Tangkapan bagus," gumamnya sambil menyeringai diam-diam, tak terlihat oleh Kise yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Kise memerah mengetahui Hanamiya menggodanya. Walaupun profesinya sebagai model, Kise belum pernah merasakan berhubungan intim dengan siapapun.

Posisi Kise masihlah sangat canggung karena ia belum berpengalaman—yah, pemuda itu bahkan belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Tangan kanannya mengurus bagian bawah sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain dengan bagian atas.

"Ya, seperti itu. Wow, kau natural, Ryouta. Ini saat pertamamu dan kau sudah sehebat ini?" komentar Hanamiya sambil meneguk ludah. Ia tak menyangka bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa soal Kise dapat membuat libidonya memuncak.

Kise terlalu sibuk sampai tak bisa menanggapi Hanamiya lagi. Ia melakukan gerakan-gerakan memijit pada miliknya, membuatnya tegang. Ia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga terjadi suatu perasaan aneh yang berasal dari dalam dirinya yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan segala sesuatu terlihat buram. Nafsu menggelegak dalam diri Kise, memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

"A-aakh, mmnghm! A-aku akannh … da-datanggh, aaah!"

Dengan satu kali hentakan, Kise melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggunya. Benih lelakinya menyembur ke luar dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit, menyebabkan Hanamiya terpana. Sementara Kise, dalam kondisi terbutakan oleh kenikmatan, hanya dapat terengah-engah. Segala di hadapannya adalah hamparan putih tak berujung.

"Tadi itu … wow. Wow! Ryouta, kau hebat sekali!" seru Hanamiya bersemangat.

Kise mengangguk lelah; terlalu lelah sampai tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Kise menggumamkan, "Terima kasih, Hanamiya_cchi_," dan segera mematikan laptopnya, beringsut ke ranjang.

Ia dapat mendengar samar-samar Hanamiya mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia mematikan laptop, namun Kise terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Sayang, padahal jika Kise menyadarinya, ia akan sadar tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hanamiya; sesuatu yang kelam dan jahat.

"Terima kasih telah masuk dalam perangkapku, Ryouta."

* * *

Esoknya Kise terbangun dengan tubuh amat sangat lelah. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dengan mata suntuk. Tidur semalam tak dapat sepenuhnya menghapuskan kelelahan tubuhnya akan apa yang ia lakukan ia malam.

Apa yang dilakukan tadi malam …

"Aaaakh!" jerit Kise sambil menutup wajah. Tentu saja, walaupun tak ada siapapun di sana, ia tak sudah terbiasa untuk menutupi wajahnya saat sedang memerah. Ah, mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Kise tersipu malu rupanya.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Akhirnya hanya sebuah helaan napas yang lolos dari mulutnya. Kise bangkit dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia memiliki lima jam sebelum kakaknya datang untuk menjemputnya, lalu—

"Ah, sial, aku lupa ada _talkshow_ di FashionTV. _Nee-chan_ akan marah sekali," rutuk Kise. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan menyiapkan diri. Apartemennya sangat berantakan dan residu dari aktivitasnya semalam belum ia bereskan.

Kise mengambil apa saja yang ada di lemarinya—kaus tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan _hotpants_ merah. Kise sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan bagaimana penampilannya, toh tak ada yang melihatnya ini.

"Harusnya aku menyewa pelayan saja," keluh pemuda yang berada sendirian di apartemennya tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengesah, lelah dan kesal. Lelah, tentu saja, karena ia baru saja mencoba sesuatu yang cukup menguras staminanya. Sedangkan kesal? Kise sendiri tak mengerti. Mungkin pengaruh hormon testosteronnya yang kemarin membludak, walau Kise tak dapat menemukan di mana hubungannya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku jadi cepat lelah?" gumam Kise sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Suara tulang-tulangnya berkeretak membuat pemuda tampan itu meringis. Ia butuh pergi ke spa dan benar-benar dimanjakan. Lagipula besok hari Minggu, Kise dapat bersantai seharian.

Jika ada yang menyangka bahwa Kise adalah sosok pangeran manja yang tak bisa apa-apa, anggapan itu adalah salah besar. Bahkan sebenarnya kontras; Kise dapat melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga dengan baik. Hal ini dikarenakan keluarganya memang tak pernah memiliki pelayan, sehingga segala tugas rumahan harus dikerjakan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Kise mengambil pel dan membersihkan residu dari apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Untunglah tidak begitu lengket dan tak menyisakan noda yang mencurigakan. Kise dapat bernapas lega. Tak ada yang perlu tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi malam kecuali ia dan Hanamiya.

Setelah kiranya segala pekerjaan selesai dan apartemennya bersih berkilau, dan itu menghabiskan satu jam, Kise menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Lembutnya beludu seakan mendekapnya. Sang remaja meloloskan kesah dari bibirnya.

Mata Kise terpejam dan angin semilir yang datang dari pendingin ruangan membuainya untuk tidur lagi. Hanya saja suara dering ponsel dari ruang sebelah memaksanya untuk membatalkan niatnya tersebut. Pemuda itu mengerang; siapa orang yang tega mengganggu waktu santainya?

Kise mengucek-ngucek mata, berhati-hati agar tak menjadi merah. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata kakaknya, harusnya Kise bisa menduga.

"Ryou-_chan_!" seru suara di seberang sambungan.

"Ada apa, _Nee-chan_?" erang Kise sebal. Ia tak membayar sedikit pun perhatian pada apa yang ingin dibicarakan kakaknya, ia malas sekali.

"Sepertinya Ryou-_kun_ sedang marah, kenapa?" goda suara lain yang lebih cempreng.

"_Nee-san_!?"

"Bravo! Ryou-_kun_ masih ingat padaku!"

Jika boleh jujur, kehadiran kakak kedua Kise cukup menceriakan pemuda tersebut. Ia sudah rindu dengan kakaknya yang selama ini berkuliah di Amerika Serikat. Tanyanya, "_Nee-san_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh, tidak boleh? Jahat! Padahal _Nee-san_-mu ini rela datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk bertemu denganmu!" Terdengar suara tangisan buaya yang membuat Kise memutar mata. Sungguh, apa sebenarnya jika ia menangis buaya terdengar semenyebalkan ini?

"Bukan tidak boleh, _Nee-san_. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba _Nee-san_ datang ke Jepang, tidak memberiku kabar apa-apa lagi," jelas Kise.

Terdengar gelak tawa khas para wanita dari seberang sambungan. Suara kakak kedua Kise menyahut, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, Ryou-_kun_. Aku sedang liburan dua minggu, dan daripada berkarat di Amerika, aku pulang saja."

Kise mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut.

"Jadi, jadi," kali ini suara kakak pertama Kise, "bagaimana kalau kita bertiga jalan-jalan? Sekaligus menunggu jadwal _talkshow_-mu, Ryou-_chan_."

Kise tak perlu memikirkan jawabannya. Pikirannya masih berkabut dan tubuhnya lelah, namun berjalan-jalan adalah penyegaran terbaik. Apalagi dengan kedua kakaknya tersayang.

"Tentu saja. _Nee-chan_ dan _Nee-san_ di mana?"

"Kami sedang minum kopi dan sarapan. Kutebak kau belum sarapan, Ryou-_chan_. Biar kubawakan _french toast_ yang kausuka dan cokelat hangat, oke? Kami ke sana dalam tiga puluh menit."

"Baiklah, _Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_. Hati-hati di jalan, ya, kutunggu."

Kise memutus sambungan terlebih dahulu, namun ia yakin kakaknya tak akan protes. Mereka pasti sibuk dengan pembicaraan para gadis mereka, dan tak ada tempat untuk laki-laki untuk masuk, Kise yakin itu.

"Baiklah, siap-siap!" gumam Kise, menyemangati diri sendiri. Barulah saat model rupawan itu mengganti pakaian, ia menyadari betapa memalukannya pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Kaus tanpa lengan dan _hotpants_? Memangnya aku mahasiswi ingin joging?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengaku model, namun kadang selera berpakaiannya sangatlah tak dapat dibanggakan.

Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Kise tertawa sendiri. Ia memang bodoh pagi ini. Raganya memang ada, namun pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

Akhirnya Kise memilih pakaian yang menurutnya normal. Kaus hitam lengan pendek yang ditutup jaket biru tua lengan panjang, namun Kise gulung sampai sebatas siku. _Hood_ jaket tersebut Kise biarkan tak terpakai karena memang bukan tipenya memakai _hood_. Celananya adalah celana jins hitam favoritnya.

Penampilannya mungkin sederhana, namun kasual dan keren, terutama karena pembawaan Kise seperti itu. Mungkin karena itulah Kise disebut model berbakat.

Sambil menunggu kedua kakaknya, Kise mengambil karton susu dari kulkas dan menuangnya dalam satu gelas sedang. Ia mengembalikan karton tersebut ke tempatnya dan melangkah ke ruang depan. Menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa kulit, Kise meletakkan gelas susunya di meja sambil mencari _remote_ televisi.

Sambil bersandar, Kise mencoba menemukan acara yang menarik. Tangannya berganti-ganti memencet tombol, mencari saluran yang menampilkan acara yang diinginkannya. Keputusannya tertambat pada saluran yang menampilkan siaran pertandingan NBA.

Tatapan Kise terfokus pada seorang pemain bernomor tujuh yang melakukan _lay-up_. "Tekniknya sempurna …," gumam Kise penuh kekaguman.

Dengan tangan yang melakukan gerakan tak sadar mengantarkan gelas susu ke mulutnya, Kise memperhatikan layar televisinya. Perebutan bola di antara kedua tim terasa makin menekan, terutama karena tinggal tersisa dua menit di kuarter terakhir.

Salah seorang pemain melakukan _dunk_ dan segera setelahnya peluit panjang dari wasit mengakhiri pertandingan. Skor seratus tujuh puluh dua melawan seratus delapan puluh empat tampak tak begitu mengecewakan bagi Kise, namun sepertinya pihak yang kalah tak menganggap demikian. Meskipun begitu, Kise tetap mengagumi sportifitas antar pemain.

Bersamaan dengan gelas Kise habis, suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kise dengan tergesa membuka pintu, menampakkan dua orang wanita yang sekilas mirip.

"_Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_, silakan masu—mmph!"

Kakak kedua Kise langsung menubruk adik laki-lakinya itu hingga hampir terpelanting. Kise dengan susah payah menahan berat mereka berdua.

"Ryou-_kun_! _Nee-san_ rindu sekali padamu!" serunya sambil memeluk Kise—bahasa halus dari berusaha meremukkan tulangnya.

"_Nee-san_, s-sesak," sahut Kise dengan terbata-bata, terutama karena ia tak bisa bernapas.

"Oh, iya. Ehehe, maaf, _Nee-san_ hanya semangat sekali akan bertemu Ryou-_kun_ lagi. Kau sudah tambah besar, padahal baru dua tahun kita tak bertemu," kata wanita itu.

"Aku juga rindu _Nee-san_, walaupun _Nee-san_ tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana Amerika?" Kise bertanya.

Kakaknya hanya mengibaskan tangan. "Biasa. Ramai, sumpek, globalisasi, kau takkan percaya apa saja yang kualami selama tinggal di Amerika," jawabnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu cepat Ryou-_chan_ habiskan sarapannya agar kita bisa segera pergi dan bicara banyak." Kakak pertama Kise tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih makanannya, _Nee-chan_," ujar Kise singkat. Ia mengambil piring dari rak peralatan dapur dan segera menyantap _french toast_ dari restoran kesukaannya. Mengingat perutnya juga sedang keroncongan, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kise untuk menghabiskan menu sarapan.

Kedua kakak Kise segera menyandang tas mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu, jelas sudah tak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan. Kise sendiri memaklumi karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Duh, walau aku sudah memakai sepatu hak, tinggi Ryou-_kun_ masih jauh melebihiku," komentar kakak kedua Kise saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Kakak pertama Kise menoleh padanya sambil berkata, "Bayangkan aku yang setiap kali harus berjalan bersamanya. Rasanya memalukan, padahal haknya sudah tujuh senti."

"Tentu saja, _Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_, aku 'kan laki-laki dan pertumbuhanku cepat," sahut Kise dengan nada berbangga hati.

Kakak kedua Kise mencibir. "Ah, padahal waktu kecil siapa yang menangis hanya karena dikatakan paling pendek di keluarga?" godanya, membuat ia dan kakaknya tertawa.

Sedangkan Kise hanya memerah padam. "_Nee-san_!"

"Bercanda, Ryou-_kun_, tak usah dimasukkan ke hati," sahut yang dimaksud sambil membentuk tanda damai berbentuk V dengan jarinya.

"Jadi, mau ke mana? Apa ke Akihabara? Kebetulan aku sedang ingin belanja."

"Ide bagus, _Nee-chan_. Ayo, Ryou-_kun_."

Ketiga bersaudara itu berjalan dengan riang menuju stasiun kereta peluru supercepat dan membeli tiket yang menuju Akihabara. Kakak Kise yang baru kembali dari Amerika tampak canggung dengan prosedurnya, namun wanita itu cepat belajar.

"Jadi, mau ke mana, _Nee-chan_?" tanya kakak kedua Kise, menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ah, kemarin Suzuki-_san_, desainer yang memesan Ryou-_chan_ untuk katalognya, memberikanku kartu diskon ke butiknya. Kebetulan koleksi mereka bagus-bagus. Mau ke sana?" tawar sang kakak tertua.

"Baiklah."

Kedua adiknya menyetujui dengan suara bulat dan akhirnya tujuan pertama mereka di Akihabara adalah butik Suzuki Esthétique. Kebetulan saat ketiganya berkunjung, Suzuki Haruto sedang ada di sana dan dengan senang hati melayani mereka bagai raja.

"Kise-_san_! Silakan coba yang ini, saya yakin cocok denganmu. Warna gelap dari kemejanya menonjolkan warna kulitmu yang cerah itu."

"Ah, Mai, tolong bantu mereka menyediakan segala yang mereka butuhkan, oke?"

"Tidak, tidak, Kise-_san_! Anggap ini pemberian dari saya, kau tak usah bayar, ya? Tidak apa-apa, sungguh, ini hadiah terima kasih dari saya atas kerja kerasmu kemarin."

Kise amat bersyukur ia tak asal-asalan saat pemotretan katalog kemarin. Buktinya, Suzuki amat puas dan ia memberikan beberapa pakaian hasil desainnya secara cuma-cuma untuk Kise dan kakaknya.

"Aaah, Ryou-_kun_, coba seperti ini setiap hari, aku takkan mau meninggalkanmu!" canda kakak Kise, yang disambut tawa dari pemuda yang dituju.

"Siapa dulu manajernya~"

"Huu, _Nee-chan_ ini, yang kerja 'kan aku."

"Heh, mau ditambah nih, jadwalnya?"

"E-eh, tidak, _Nee-chan_, aku hanya bercanda, kok."

Kise mengecek arlojinya. Tinggal satu jam sebelum _talkshow_, untunglah tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari sini. Jaraknya hanya sekitar tiga stasiun, lima belas menit dengan kereta juga sampai. Sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di butik Suzuki, walaupun mereka mendapatkan segala yang mereka inginkan.

"_Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_," panggil Kise, "bagaimana kalau kita minum saja? _Talkshow_ sebentar lagi dan aku tak mungkin terlambat."

Kakak yang merangkap manajer Kise segera mengecek arlojinya dan menyadari hal itu. "Oh, iya. Baiklah, kita ke kafe saja, baru ke lokasi, oke?"

Sekali lagi, kedua adiknya menyetujui keputusan tersebut.

Di kafe, Kise dan kedua kakaknya hanya memesan minuman ringan. Kise bahkan memesan jus. Alasannya untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap proporsional.

"Jadi, Ryou-_chan_ sudah punya teman akrab, lho!"

"Eeeh, perempuan?"

Kise mengesah mendengar gosipan kedua kakaknya. Memang para wanita tak bisa dipisahkan dari kata gosip.

"Bukan, laki-laki. Namun mereka akrab sekali seperti pacaran."

"Sungguh? Wah, Ryou-_kun_ sudah besar~"

"Apa-apaan sih, Nee-_san_."

Kise menggerutu sementara kedua wanita di hadapannya tertawa-tawa.

"Eh, tetapi Ryou-_kun_ kenal orang itu dari mana?" tanya kakak kedua Kise.

"Err, WeTalk," jawab Kise singkat.

Kakaknya tampak termangu. Ia menatap Kise serius saat berkata, "Tetapi hati-hati, ya, Ryou-_kun_. Banyak kejahatan di dunia maya saat ini."

Kise hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan, mengindikasikan itu bukan masalahnya. Wajahnya tetap ceria seakan tak terganggu dengan fakta meresahkan itu.

"Tentu saja Hanamiya_cchi_ bukan orang seperti itu," ulang Kise, "tentu saja tidak …."

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Ya, akhirnya, adegan _rated_ M. Btw, _self-fingering_ tau 'kan? Sebenernya itu cuma istilah saya buat, _well_, _masturbation_. Cuma rasanya terlalu frontal kalau Hanamiya ngomong gitu, sayanya juga gak nyaman ngetiknya. /dor

_Both Kise's sisters are cute and adorable_~ Kise bersaudara itu oenjoeh sekali, pengen deh saya liat _canon_-nya.

_Last_, pertanyaan, saran, kritik atau pujian silakan sampaikan lewat _review_. _Reviews, favs and follows are always greatly appreciated_. _Jaa_~

**110613 2154 —Shana Nakazawa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Jumlah kata**: 3.440 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ v. all you need is one mistake ]**

"Aakh, Hanamiya … _cchi_—nngggh, a-aku akan—"

"Lanjutkan, Ryouta. Lepaskanlah semua bebanmu."

"Mmph, nggh—akh!"

Seperti biasa, Kise kembali melakukan _video call_ dengan Hanamiya. Juga masih seperti biasa, Kise melakukan aktivitasnya dengan tuntunan Hanamiya. Walaupun sebenarnya Hanamiya mengakui bahwa Kise adalah natural; ia bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa arahan dan masih terlihat seperti artis AV.

Syahwat Hanamiya mulai mendidih melihat wajah Kise yang kelelahan setelah mencapai klimaksnya seorang diri. Ia sudah banyak bermain dengan wanita—hah, ia berganti wanita seperti berganti pakaian dalam. Namun di antara semuanya, Kise rasanya salah satu yang dapat membuatnya merinding hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kau lelah, Ryouta?" tanya Hanamiya.

Kise mengangguk lemah tanpa repot-repot mengusap peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menjadi cukup sering melakukan ini dengan Hanamiya walau ia tak pernah menghitung dengan tepat berapa kali, namun itu tak menjadikan tubuhnya serta-merta dapat menahan lelah.

Kise nyaris ambruk di tempat. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan lirih dan mematikan laptopnya dengan cepat, terlihat sekali tergesa-gesa ingin tidur. Ia merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Tangannya gemetar saat harus menopang berat tubuhnya, tanda pemuda itu tak dapat memaksakan diri lagi.

Dalam kantuknya, Kise hampir putus asa dan menginginkan untuk tidur di lantai. Namun akal sehat menamparnya dan memaksanya melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang Kise rasakan segera menjadi penghantar tidur baginya.

Akan tetapi setelah Kise mendarat dengan nyaman dan bersiap untuk tidur, ia jadi sedikit tak ingin memejamkan mata. Seakan kilasan balik akan hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan semenjak bertemu Hanamiya membanjir di hadapannya.

Kise bergerak tak nyaman sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagunya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa resah. Perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya muncul lagi; perasaan yang meminta—tidak, _memerintahkan_ dirinya untuk menjauhi Hanamiya dan tak pernah bersentuhan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Ah, aku ini berpikir apa," gumam Kise lalu tertawa, mengesampingkan masalah itu sejenak seakan itu tak mengganggu pikirannya sama sekali.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Kise itu ingin meyakinkan siapa; dunia atau dirinya sendiri?

* * *

"Eh? _Nee-san_ akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Kise, jelas-jelas terkejut oleh perkataan kakak keduanya yang menyatakan ia akan segera kembali ke kehidupan kampusnya di Amerika Serikat.

"Ya. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih awal, Ryou-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukannya tiga hari lalu, namun aku lupa. Pesawatnya berangkat nanti malam, kok, jadi kita masih bisa berjalan-jalan. Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau," jelas wanita itu.

Kise terlihat seperti akan menangis. Ia terbiasa dibesarkan dalam keadaan yang condong ke wanita, sehingga bahkan naturanya adalah seseorang yang sensitif. Kedua kakaknya, kontras, seiring dengan bertambahnya usia semakin kehilangan sifat cengeng mereka.

Karena itulah kedua kakaknya amat memanjakan Kise. Selain karena Kise adalah adik laki-laki mereka satu-satunya, sifat Kise terasa begitu menyenangkan namun rapuh di hadapan mereka. Karenanya, dengan naluri keibuan yang kental, mereka dapat dengan mudah menjadi protektif terhadap Kise.

Contohnya adalah seperti saat ini. Melihat Kise yang sudah di ambang air mata, keduanya panik dan segera kalang kabut mencari cara menghentikan adik mereka tersayang.

"A-ah, Ryou-_kun_ jangan menangis! Kita bisa … kita bisa belanja! Ya, belanja! Lalu pulangnya kita bisa mampir ke kafe favoritmu itu! Ya 'kan, Nee-_chan_?"

"O-oh, ya, benar! Ryou-_chan_ jangan menangis lagi, ya! Hari ini kita habiskan bersama, oke?"

Kise yang sesenggukan mengangkat wajah dari tutupan tangannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan pipi masih basah oleh air mata, Kise menahan isak dan menjawab, "Be-benar?"

Jika bisa, kedua kakak Kise ingin sekali pingsan sambil bersimbah darah. Adik bungsu mereka ini tak bisa lebih imut lagi dari ini, bukan?

"I-iya, kami janji. Jadi Ryou-_chan_ berhenti menangis, ya?" kata kakak sulung Kise.

"Kalau begitu … baiklah," jawab Kise. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata segar yang masih menggenang di pelupuknya, sementara senyum merekah di bibirnya, terlihat begitu indah, bahkan menyaingi fenomena matahari terbit sendiri.

Oh, dan lagi, kedua kakak Kise terlalu cepat bicara. Tentu saja Kise dapat menjadi jauh lebih imut dan manis lagi.

"Baiklah, aku dan _Nee-chan_ akan menunggu di sini. Ryou-_kun_ cepat mandi dan ganti baju," perintah kakaknya dan Kise pun menurut.

Kise benar-benar tak membuang waktu. Ia segera mandi sebersih mungkin dan secepat mungkin lalu mengambil pakaian. Sebuah perpaduan antara kemeja biru muda dan _coat_ jingga ditambah celana hitam dan ikat pinggang senada dengan kemejanya membuatnya terlihat makin tampan.

"_Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_," panggil Kise, "aku sudah siap."

Kedua kakaknya menoleh dari aktivitas mereka menonton berita gosip di televisi. Berhubung kakak kedua Kise sudah beberapa tahun tak pulang ke Jepang, ia cukup tertinggal gosip dan karenanya kakak sulung Kise sedang menjelaskan beberapa gosip terhangat para selebriti.

"Ah, Ryou-_kun_, cepat sekali," komentar salah satu kakaknya.

"Yah, Ryou-_chan_ selalu bersemangat saat akan berjalan-jalan. Benar 'kan, Ryou-_chan_?" sahut yang lainnya.

"_Nee-chan_ dan _Nee-san_ ini bisanya menggodaku saja," kata Kise sambil merengut. Kedua kakaknya mencubitnya bersamaan karena gemas sekali, memperoleh rintih kesakitan dan protes dari sang pemuda tampan.

"Tetapi kausuka, 'kan, digoda seperti ini?" goda kakaknya.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang!" tukas Kise.

"Oh, ya? Dan siapa tadi ya yang menangis karena aku akan pulang ke Amerika?" goda kakaknya lagi. Kise makin merengut sebal, sedangkan kedua kakaknya tertawa-tawa senang.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita pergi saja!" seru Kise.

"Ah, ada yang marah, nih~"

"_Nee-chan_!"

"Ups, maaf~"

Kise dan kedua kakaknya mengambil rute biasa dengan kereta. Kebetulan kakak Kise ingin berkunjung sebentar ke kuil. Rencananya saat kemarin wanita cantik itu berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya di Kanagawa, ia akan berkunjung ke kuil, sayangnya waktu tak mendukung.

Setelah melewati tiga stasiun, ketiga kakak-beradik tersebut sampai di destinasi mereka. Hari itu memang hari libur, namun karena masih pagi, kuil masih belum dipadati pengunjung.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju altar utama. Setelah menyiapkan uang persembahan, kedua berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Altar itu sebenarnya tak begitu besar. Terdapat beberapa tiang penyokong berwarna merah, senada dengan cat kuil tersebut. Ada lonceng besar di atas kotak persembahan.

Kise dan kedua saudarinya melempar uang persembahan dan berdoa dengan khusyuk. Setelahnya mereka menepukkan tangan mereka dua kali dan menggerakkan lonceng besar di hadapan mereka, menghasilkan bunyi denting yang khas.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ambil ramalan?" usul Kise. Kedua kakaknya menyetujui tanpa basa-basi.

"Selamat datang. Silakan tarik ramalan, hanya dua ratus yen," sambut gadis kuil yang menjadi penjaga stan ramalan. Kise menyerahnya uang bernominal enam ratus yen.

"Ah, aku sedikit beruntung. Apa maksudnya itu?" kata kakak sulung Kise. Ia melipat kembali gulungan ramalannya dan menyimpannya.

"Kalau aku sedikit sial sedikit beruntung. Wah, ini langka! Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini!" seru putri kedua keluarga Kise tersebut. Ia mengacungkan kertas ramalannya tinggi-tinggi, memastikan ia tak salah lihat.

"Wah, benar! Hebat! Kalau Ryou-_chan_?"

Kepala kedua wanita cantik tersebut menoleh pada adik mereka yang masih belum mengutarakan kata apapun. Tidak seperti biasa, yaitu Kise yang paling bersemangat.

"Cukup sial? Sudahlah, Ryou-_chan_, ini 'kan hanya ramalan. Ayo kita pergi, kita belum belanja!"

"Kyaaa, belanja~"

Kise memperhatikan kedua kakaknya dan tersenyum. Bukan masalah sialnya yang ia permasalahkan, namun sub-ramalan yang ia baca. Namun Kise hanya meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya, tak menyadari hal penting di kertas itu—atau lebih tepatnya _beberapa_ hal.

Tulisan di kertas tersebut; _"Kesehatan: Banyak aktivitas dan stres membuatmu cepat sakit! Jaga kesehatan, ya. Asmara: Masih belum ada? Tenang, jodoh pasti akan datang. Keuangan: Wah, lancar sekali, tak perlu khawatir. Pertemanan: Ah, ada yang perlu diperhatikan dari teman dekatmu. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa ya?"_

Juga, sebuah ramalan tambahan yang tak diperhatikan Kise, bertuliskan, _"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kemalangan yang luar biasa, hingga rasanya tak tertahankan. Akan tetapi jangan khawatir, akan ada malaikat yang datang membantumu di saat yang sangat tepat."_

"Jadi, _Nee-chan_, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kise. Ia mengira-ngira akan pergi ke Akihabara, namun ternyata tidak.

"Shibuya! Kita belum ke pusat di mana anak-anak Harajuku bergaya!" pekik kedua kakaknya bersemangat.

Kise menghela napas. Ia sedikit malas pergi ke Shibuya karena penggemarnya di sana cukup ganas. Ia sudah sering ke Shibuya untuk pemotretan dan biasanya berakhir dengan tarik-tarikan antara dirinya dan penggemarnya.

Setelah naik kereta melewati beberapa stasiun, ketiganya sampai di destinasi. Shibuya penuh sesak dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan anak muda. Kise harus berdesak-desakan di antara lautan orang-orang, bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang dapat dikatakan relatif tinggi. Untunglah ia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam yang menyamarkannya dari tatapan penggemarnya.

"_Nee-chan_ dan _Nee-san_ mau ke mana dahulu?" tanya Kise.

Kedua kakaknya tampak berpikir. Lalu, seakan memiliki pikiran yang saling terkoneksi, mereka berseru berbarengan, "Toko _cosplay_!"

Kise hampir lupa dengan fakta bahwa kedua kakaknya merupakan duo _otaku_ maut, walau tak banyak yang mengetahui informasi tersebut. Apalagi dengan rahasia bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama merupakan _fujoshi_ akut.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan lama-lama dan jangan pilih yang aneh-aneh," peringat Kise. Kedua wanita di hadapannya memang mengiakan, namun sang model tak yakin perkataannya tadi bukannya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Tak ada yang membual saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shibuya merupakan pusat perbelanjaan pemuda-pemudi Jepang. Selain Akihabara, Shibuya menjadi distrik perbelanjaan favorit. Selain karena banyak variasi, tempatnya juga menyenangkan.

Toko _cosplay_—untungnya—masih belum penuh. Baru ada beberapa orang yang memilih-milih pakaian dan aksesori. Berhubung tidak akan ada festival besar dalam waktu dekat, _cosplayer_ dapat merasakan rehat.

"Kyaaa, ada tuksedo Haru-_kun_! Lalu pakaian pelayan _crossdress_ yang dikenakan Rin-_chan_ di episode lima!"

Kedua kakak Kise harus menahan jeritan mereka melihat surga dunia tersebut. Toko _cosplay_ tersebut merupakan salah satu yang terlengkap di Shibuya. Dengan koleksi yang sebegitu banyaknya, hasrat setiap _otaku_ dan _cosplayer_ pasti rasanya akan terpuaskan.

Kise, yang memang tak pernah begitu tertarik begitu dalam pada dunia _anime_ dan _manga_ seperti kedua saudarinya, hanya melihat-lihat. Ia akui toko ini memiliki koleksi pakaian _cosplay_ yang berkualitas juga. Tadi ia melihat _jersey_ dari _anime_ basket kesukaannya dan sempat terlintas di pikiran untuk membelinya.

Kise berpaling pada kedua kakaknya yang sibuk mengurusi pakaian _neko maid_ di ujung. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela napas dan memutar mata. Ia berjalan menuju rak yang menampilkan _jersey_ tadi dan memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat. Toh, kedua kakaknya takkan kehilangan dirinya.

"Mencari sesuatu, Tuan?" tanya seorang pramuniaga dalam balutan seragam _cosplay_. Kise menoleh untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum. Secara tak sadar, wajah pramuniaga itu bersemu merah.

Jawab Kise, "Ah, iya, aku ingin melihat _jersey_ ini."

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan. Biarkan saya carikan ukuran untuk Tuan."

Kise menatap punggung sang wanita yang berjalan menjauh. Ia berbalik untuk kembali duduk ketika kedua kakaknya datang dan mencegatnya dengan seragam _neko maid_ di tangan. Uh-oh, Kise mendapat perasaan buruk.

"Ryou-_chan_~ Kenakan pakaian ini, ya? _Nee-chan_ memaksa~"

"Benar sekali, Ryou-_kun_~ Takkan ada yang bisa kaulakukan untuk lari~"

Kise menelan ludah. Sejak kapan kedua kakaknya berubah menjadi psikopat!? Oh, Kise lupa. Mereka berdua memiliki _fetish_ terhadap _uke_ yang dipaksa ber-_crossdress_ dan melakukan BDSM. Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah mulai keterlaluan!

"_Nee-chan_, _Nee-san_, tidak mau! Aku bukan _uke_ fantasi kalian!"

Kise meronta di dalam tangkapan kedua kakaknya. Sayangnya, cengkeraman kedua wanita yang sedang kumat itu ternyata begitu kuat. Akhirnya dengan penuh penderitaan, kedua kakak Kise dapat memaksa Kise mengenakan pakaian _neko maid_ yang begitu memalukan itu.

Kise memasuki ruang ganti dengan amat sangat terpaksa, sementara kedua kakaknya tersenyum puas. Saat para wanita sedang menunggu, pramuniaga yang tadi melayani Kise menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, Nona, apakah Nona saudara Tuan yang tadi? Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa _jersey_-nya sudah ada," kata pramuniaga tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, sebentar, ya. Ryou-_chan_, cepat ganti pakaiannya, _jersey_-mu sudah ada!" seru kakak sulung Kise.

"Sebentar, _Nee-chan_!" sahut Kise dari dalam ruang ganti dengan suara bergetar, kemungkinan besar karena menahan malu.

Akhirnya Kise keluar. Dengan kaki yang tersilang, tangan menggenggam rok mininya erat-erat dan wajah merona merah yang terlihat amat manis, tak ayal jeritan pecah di sekitarnya. Kise tampak begitu manis dalam balutan pakaian pelayan berwarna hitam dan apron putih. Belum ditambah kuping kucing alias _nekomimi_ yang membuat salah sangka.

Jika seperti ini, Kise dapat dikira perempuan.

"Kyaaa, Ryou-_chan_ imut sekaliii! Eh, permisi, kami ambil baju _maid_ yang ini beserta seluruh aksesorinya, ya. Lalu _jersey_ Ryou-_chan_ … ambil saja, deh!" seru wanita terdewasa di antara kakak-beradik Kise sambil menahan sebuah jeritan yang ingin sekali lolos dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi," sahut sang pramuniaga.

Pada akhirnya, pikiran Kise memutih. Ia hampir tak sadar karena malunya. Ia tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi hingga sampai di restoran untuk makan siang. Kedua kakaknya tampak masih sangat bahagia.

Kise menggelengkan kepala. Ia takkan pernah, ulangi, _tidak akan pernah lagi_ mengajak kedua kakaknya pergi ke toko _cosplay_.

"Ryou-_chan_, mau pesan apa?" tanya kakak tertua Kise. Ia sendiri sudah selesai memilih dengan nasi omelet dan jus mangga.

"Ah, _Nee-chan_, aku ingin nasi omelet juga. Minumnya teh Earl Gray saja," jawab kakak kedua dengan ceria setelah mengobservasi menu.

"Aku … sup _gratin_ dan _milkshake_ stroberi," timpal Kise.

Pelayan di hadapan mereka mengangguk dan mencatat semua pesanan. Setelah memastikan bahwa yang ia catat adalah benar, gadis itu permisi undur diri.

"Ryou-_kun_, nanti kaupakai seragam pelayan tadi dan foto, ya. Kirim ke _e-mail_-ku," kata kakak Kise, setengah menggoda dan setengah serius.

"Tidak! _Nee-san_ kejam sekali pada adikmu ini! Masa aku harus ber-_crossdress_!? Aku ini laki-laki tulen, _Nee-san_!" tolak Kise tegas. Ia memasang ekspresi enggan yang begitu kentara, walaupun pemuda itu sendiri yakin kedua kakaknya tak akan terpengaruh dan akan menemukan cara untuknya memakai pakaian pelayan tadi.

"Tidak, Ryou-_chan_. Kau harus memakai pakaian itu. Kami memaksa," sahut kakak Kise yang lain.

"Tidak mau, _Nee-chan_!" tolak Kise lagi, lebih berkeras dari sebelumnya.

Mata kedua kakak Kise berkilat berbahaya, membuat Kise meneguk ludah dengan gugup. Apapun yang mereka rencanakan pasti tak akan berakhir baik bagi hidup Kise.

"Ryou-_chan_, kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, kami akan memaksa~ Nah, silakan pilih, mau jadwalmu ditambah besar-besaran atau kami memotretmu dengan pakaian pelayan saat tidur dan disebarkan ke internet, hm~?"

"Nah, kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya, Ryou-_kun_, sekarang ayo pilih~"

Benar apa yang dikira Kise. Kedua kakaknya memang titisan iblis yang menyamar seperti malaikat. Selama empat belas tahun ia hidup, kedua kakaknya tak pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang tanpa ide-ide aneh mereka. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Kise dijadikan objek fantasi _yaoi_ mereka.

Akhirnya Kise menghela napas dalam kekalahan. "Baiklah, aku akan memakai seragam pelayan itu."

Kedua kakak Kise memekik kesenangan dalam frekuensi tinggi. Untungnya suara yang mereka hasilkan tidak begitu besar sehingga tak mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Tetapi jangan lakukan dua hal tadi!" sahut Kise sambil menatap tajam kedua kakaknya. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa-tawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

Kise mengesah sambil sedikit menggerutu. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang Kise harapkan, kedua kakaknya tidak meminta maaf saat melihat ia mengerucutkan bibir, namun hanya tertawa sambil menatapnya gemas. Yah, Kise juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Sudah menjadi natura mereka untuk menjadi seperti itu, dan Kise sendiri sudah mafhum.

"Permisi, pesanan Anda."

Setidaknya, setelah ketiga bersaudara itu mendapat pesanan mereka, urusan tersebut dilupakan sejenak. Menyantap makan siang, kakak-beradik tersebut tak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama hingga selesai. Setelah membayar dengan harga yang semestinya, mereka pergi untuk kembali menjelajahi Shibuya.

Jam sendiri telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan ketiganya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, tiga bersaudara memutuskan destinasi mereka berikutnya adalah toko makanan ringan khas Jepang.

Di toko yang masih kental dengan adat Jepangnya tersebut, seorang nenek dalam yukata merah keunguan bercorak bunga sakura putih menyambut dengan senyumnya yang ramah. Beliau mempersilakan Kise dan kedua kakaknya memilih. Dengan uang yang cukup banyak habis di toko tersebut, ketiganya pergi dengan puas sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja.

"Selanjutnya kita mau ke mana, _Nee-san_?" tanya Kise, terutama karena lelah membawa beberapa tas belanja yang cukup berat.

"Tunggu, biar aku pikirkan. Kurasa yang belum adalah … toko suvenir! Ya? Ayo pergi!" jawab wanita itu dengan semangat tinggi.

Toko suvenir terletak agak di sudut sehingga sulit menemukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kise lega setelah dapat beristirahat di bangku panjang di dalam toko tersebut. Ditambah pendingin ruangan yang meniupkan angin dingin bersemilir yang memanjakan tubuh Kise yang kepanasan.

"Ryou-_kun_, kau tidak ikut mencari suvenir?" tanya kakaknya kepada Kise. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, secara nonverbal menyatakan keengganannya memperlelah diri.

"Ryou-_chan_ capek?" tanya kakak sulung Kise pada adik pertamanya.

"Hm, kurasa. Kasihan, biarkan dia istirahat sebentar," jawab adiknya.

Kise mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan diam-diam tersenyum. Di balik semua keanehan kedua kakaknya, mereka menyimpan sisi perhatian dan pengertian yang tak ada tandingannya.

Kise bersandar pada dinding dan beristirahat. Matanya terpejam, namun kewaspadaannya terhadap keadaan di sekitarnya tak menurun. Napas sang pemuda model menjadi semakin halus dan bulu matanya yang lentik berkedip-kedip.

"_Nee-chan_, lihat, Ryou-_kun_ tertidur. Lucu sekali," bisik kakak kedua Kise setelah melihat adiknya tersayang jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Biarkan saja. Dia pasti lelah sekali. Pastikan barang belanjaan kita tidak apa-apa, dan Ryou-_chan_ juga," sahut kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, tentu saja. Kalau ada yang berani mengapa-apakan Ryou-_kun_ kita, mereka akan kehilangan kepala terlebih dahulu, ya!"

Keduanya beralih mencari suvenir yang menarik yang akan dibawa ke Amerika Serikat. Sesekali ujung mata mereka mengawasi Kise, memastikan ia masih tidur dengan damai. Setelah sekiranya ia tak apa-apa, mereka memfokuskan diri mencari barang yang membangkitkan rasa tertarik mereka.

"Ryou-_chan_, ayo kita pu—"

Perkataan kakak Kise terhenti karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kise tertidur dengan bersandar pada bahu orang asing di sisinya. Sepertinya Kise tak sengaja berpindah posisi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu orang asing yang mungkin terasa nyaman baginya.

Orang asing itu menoleh pada kedua kakak Kise dan tersenyum canggung. Kedua kakak Kise balas tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu, adik kami memang sedang kelelahan. Kami akan bangunkan sekarang," kata kakak sulung Kise dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti," jawab sang orang asing dengan kikuk.

Untungnya Kise adalah seseorang yang tak sukar dibangunkan. Dengan agak linglung, Kise terbangun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Iris topas itu terlihat masih agak sayu namun indah seperti biasa.

Kise melihat orang asing di sisinya—seorang pemuda—tersenyum padanya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah; apakah mengecat rambut dan _ganguro_ adalah tren terbaru sekarang?

Lalu ia seakan tersadar bahwa ia baru saja bersandar ke bahu pemuda tadi. Dengan agak kikuk dan tersipu malu, Kise mengucapkan, "Maaf, terima kasih."

Ia dapat melihat rona merah yang amat samar di pipi pemuda tadi. Namun tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikannya lebih jauh ataupun berkenalan dengannya karena kedua kakaknya telah memanggil. Karenanya ia hanya membungkuk dan berlalu.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dia …," gumam Kise. Dengan matanya yang masih agak kuyu dan pikiran masih berkabut, ia tak dapat mengingat jelas wajah pemuda yang tadi ia tiduri bahunya. "Yah, sepertinya kita juga takkan bertemu lagi."

Sekali lagi, jangan naif, Kise. Kau takkan tahu bagaimana cara takdir berputar.

* * *

Kise mengecek akun WeTalk-nya—sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk mengeceknya setiap malam. Ia menemukan sebuah pesan dari Hanamiya yang mengajaknya ber-_video call_. Kise mengiakan.

"Ada apa, Hanamiya_cchi_? Tak biasanya kau yang mengajak _video call_," ujar Kise.

Hanamiya menghela napas panjang. "Aku baru putus," katanya.

"Oh! Aku turut sedih. Tenang saja, masih ada banyak perempuan di dunia—"

"Ryouta."

Kise berhenti bicara mendengar nada yang digunakan Hanamiya. Sepertinya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang dalam kondisi buruk dan Kise tak ingin memperparah keadaan.

"Ah, apa aku harus memutus sambungan, Hanamiya_cchi_? Kau sepertinya sedang tidak—"

"Tidak." Sekali lagi, perkataan Kise dipotong. "Aku ingin kau menghiburku."

"Eh? Menghibur? Bagaimana?" tanya Kise bingung.

Hanamiya sedikit menggeser duduknya, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di belakang Kise. "Itu di belakang … pakaian pelayan? Bagus. Lakukan _self-fingering_ dalam pakaian itu," perintahnya.

Wajah Kise memerah. "A-apa maksudmu, Hanamiya_cchi_!? Aku takkan mau! Aku lelah hari ini, dan aku takkan pernah melakukannya dalam pakaian pelayan, apalagi jika tidak berdasarkan keinginanku!" tolaknya tegas.

Hanamiya menatap Kise dingin. Lalu bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah seringai. "Kau akan melakukannya untukku, Ryouta. Karena kau tentu tak ingin video kau sedang bermasturbasi tersebar ke publik dan menghancurkan kariermu, bukan?"

Kise terbelalak. Ia menahan napas. Ini bukan Hanamiya, sama sekali bukan Hanamiya yang ia kenal. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jadi? Pilihlah," ujar Hanamiya enteng.

Kise terpaku. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah dan rasa takut. "Kau … kau bukan Hanamiya_cchi_."

Hanamiya malah tertawa. Dengan seringai jahat yang terlihat memuakkan, ia menjawab, "Haha, Ryouta, Ryouta. Kau ini polos atau naif, eh? Tentu saja aku Hanamiya. Aku tak berbeda. Ini semua karena Hanamiya yang kaukenal itu tak pernah ada! Akulah Hanamiya Makoto! Kau telah masuk dalam perangkapku! Dan sekarang kau takkan bisa lari."

Kise menggigit bibirnya dengan getir. Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu bangsat macam Hanamiya. Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kini ia bagai makan buah simalakama; hanya kemalangan yang menantinya di dua sisi.

"Jadi, pilihanmu? Cepatlah, aku tak punya waktu semalaman."

"Ukh …"

Kise memejamkan mata, menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Dengan tubuh gemetaran, ia kumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku akan menghiburmu. Asalkan jangan sebarkan video itu, kumohon."

Hanamiya menyeringai makin lebar. "Anak baik. Nah, Ryouta, pastikan kau tak mengecewakanku."

Dengan amat berat hati, Kise mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayan yang baru dibeli kakaknya. Sialnya adalah ia lupa memberikan pakaian itu pada kakaknya tadi setelah mengantarkan kakak keduanya ke bandara. Kise tak memberitahu Hanamiya bahwa ada kuping dan ekor kucing juga, ia takkan sudi dipermalukan lebih jauh lagi.

Kise kembali dalam balutan pakaian pelayan dengan rok mini. Hanamiya menjilat lidah. Libidonya naik hanya dengan pemandangan Kise ber-_crossdress_ pakaian pelayan.

"Baiklah, Ryouta. _It's show time_."

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Yep, saya kejam sama Kise, saya tau. Sesekali saya kasih yang _fuwa fuwa_ lalu _angst_ biar nyesss lah. /apa

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Oh, favs and follows too. Jaa~_

**110913 2039 —Shana Nakazawa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.066 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ vi. romeo's reincarnation; without his juliet ]**

Sebuah kejutan sesekali takkan menyakitkan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan kakak sulung Kise, yang juga merangkap sebagai manajernya. Dengan pikiran tersebut, ia datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen adiknya menenteng sarapan yang ia dapatkan dari restoran di seberang apartemennya.

Wanita itu sampai di depan pintu dan membunyikan bel. Memang ia memiliki kunci menuju apartemen tersebut, namun ia rasa tak sopan jika ia masuk tanpa dipersilakan pemiliknya, walaupun dengan fakta bahwa pemilik apartemen itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Ia menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dalam ritme teratur. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan Kise belum juga keluar, wanita cantik itu menghela napas dan mengambil kunci cadangan dari tasnya. Terpaksa ia sendiri yang masuk walau tanpa izin.

"Ryou-_chan_? Kau masih tidur, ya? Ryou-_chan_!" ujarnya. Bahkan ruang tamunya masih berantakan. Sepertinya Kise lupa membereskannya. Mengetahui adiknya, sang manajer yakin pemuda itu masih tidur.

"Aduh, dasar Ryou-_chan_. Mentang-mentang hari ini libur, bangunnya jadi siang," gumam sang kakak sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Tas belanjaan dia letakkan di dapur, majalah-majalah yang terjatuh ia urutkan dan taruh di tempat yang semestinya.

Dengan berkacak pinggang, wanita itu memperhatikan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sambil tersenyum puas. Pandangannya beralih pada sarapan yang ia bawa.

Matanya menoleh ke tangga. Belum ada tanda-tanda adiknya bangun. Sambil mengesah, ia membereskan peralatan makan dan menyiapkan sarapan. Memang sederhana, hanya sup _gratin_ kesukaan Kise dan roti ditambah susu stroberi dingin, namun dibawakan ke kamar membuatnya terlihat mewah.

Dengan senyum lebar, wanita itu menatap sarapan untuk Kise dan bergumam, "Dengan begini, selesai."

Membawa nampan berisi sarapan, ia berjalan menaiki tangga. Suasananya sepi sekali, membuat keyakinannya berkali lipat bahwa Kise masih tidur.

"Ryou-_chan_, sara—"

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, yang dilihatnya membuat tangannya menjatuhkan nampan sarapan. Makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya seketika langsung berantakan.

Kise berbaring di lantai mengenakan pakaian pelayan yang mereka beli bulan lalu. Wajahnya tampak gelisah, dan pakaiannya tersingkap di beberapa tempat. Terdapat bekas cairan di lantai dan sekitar paha Kise, membuat kakaknya syok bukan main.

"Ryou-_chan_! Kau kenapa!?" jerit wanita itu dengan panik. Ia berlutut di sisi Kise, memastikan adiknya tak apa-apa.

"Ungh …"

Perlahan, Kise membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening akan aktivitasnya tadi malam dan tubuhnya agak kaku, terutama bagian bawahnya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan diri, dan telinganya menangkap suara samar dari sisinya.

"Ryou-_chan_! Ryou-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"_Nee-chan_!"

Mata Kise membelalak. Tidak, tidak, ia tak boleh dilihat saat ini. Astaga, apa yang akan dipikirkan kakaknya? Kise merasa sangat malu, sangat rendah, sangat hina. Ia tak berani rasanya untuk hidup dan menghadapi masalahnya.

"Ryou-_chan_, kau kenapa!? Kau dirampok dan d-di—"

Kakak Kise tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak akan sanggup jika adik bungsunya telah kehilangan hartanya yang paling berharga secara paksa.

"Bukan, _Nee-chan_, ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan. A-aku …." Kise tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya. Ia telah menjual dirinya. Ia takkan sanggup menghadap keluarganya lagi.

"Lalu apa, Ryou-_chan_!? K-kau tidak …!"

Kenyataan menghantam kakak Kise seperti serbuan banteng. Ia mencoba mencari secercah cahaya dari ekspresi Kise, berharap adiknya tersebut akan menyangkal pikirannya. Namun apa yang ia dapat adalah nihil. Segala yang ditunjukkan Kise hanya meneriakkan kebenaran bahwa ia telah melakukan yang kakaknya pikirkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Ryou-_chan_ takkan melakukan itu. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu. Apa yang kausembunyikan, Ryou-_chan_!?" paksa wanita itu. Keadaannya berantakan dan kusam, tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise.

"A-aku … aku tak menyembunyikan apapun!" seru Kise. Tidak, batinnya, tak ada yang perlu tahu. Semua masalahnya haruslah ia sendiri yang menanggung.

"Jangan bohong, Ryou-_chan_! Ini yang aku tak suka darimu! Kenapa kau selalu berpikir untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri? Aku ini kakakmu, Ryou-_chan_. Kita bersaudara. Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan menyalahkanmu. Berbagilah beban itu, jangan kauambil semuanya untuk dirimu sendiri," kata kakak Kise sambil mencengkeram bahu Kise dan menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"T-tidak ada apapun … sungguh …. _Nee-chan_, a-aku …," lirih Kise, tak mampu merangkai kata lagi. Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, ia ingin mati. Mengkhianati kepercayaan sebesar itu, rasanya Kise ingin mati saja dan dijerumuskan ke neraka terdalam.

Pada akhirnya, Kise tak dapat menahan air mata yang berakumulasi di pelupuk matanya. Iris ambarnya yang indah tampak berkilau oleh air yang melapisi bagian _schlera_-nya.

"_Nee-chan_!"

Kise menghambur ke dalam pelukan kakaknya dan menangis di sana. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil di mana Kise selalu dimanjakan setiap ia menangis karena sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ryou-_chan_? Ceritakan pada _Nee-chan_," bisik kakaknya di telinga Kise, nadanya begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seorang kakak.

"Jadi … _Nee-chan_, semuanya berawal pada—"

* * *

**[ v.i. flashback ]**

"Baiklah, Ryouta. _It's show time_."

"Ukh …"

Kise menggigit bibir. Ia sangat, sangat, _sangat_ tak ingin melakukan ini. Ia telah bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh. Sayangnya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. Kise tak dapat mengutuk takdir. Ini adalah buah kesalahannya. Mungkin ia telah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan di kehidupan sebelumnya dan karma menabraknya dengan keras.

Kise mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar laptop. Melihat wajah licik Hanamiya membuatnya muak.

"Sentuh dirimu seperti biasa, Ryouta. Jangan berlama-lama. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak punya waktu banyak," kata Hanamiya lalu tertawa.

Kise menunduk dan menahan air mata yang ingin menetes. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka kancing pakaian pelayannya dan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Kise bermain dengan _nipples_-nya. Dengan keahlian yang ia dapatkan dari pengalaman, tangannya bergerak sesuai naluri. Menelusuri dadanya yang basah oleh keringat dan menyentuh beberapa titik sensitifnya. Dalam hati ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri; ia dapat menikmati semua ini, dan kini ia merasa kotor dan berdosa.

"Kau membosankan, Ryouta. Lakukan dengan penuh perasaan, lakukan lebih," perintah Hanamiya. Ia bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum licik.

Kise hanya menunduk pasrah. Ia harus menuruti apa yang diminta pemuda itu. Jika tidak … ah, Kise tidak berani memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Akh!"

Sebuah desah lolos dari bibirnya saat ia tak sengaja mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif dengan agak terlalu keras. Hemogblobin berlarian ke pipinya, efek dari rangsangan yang dirasakan oleh sarafnya.

"Ya, betul, seperti itu," kata Hanamiya lagi.

Kise mengerang. Kenikmatan mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya walaupun ia tak ingin merasakannya. Ia merasa dosa—ah, Kise jadi tersadar, kalau begitu selama ini apa yang ia lakukan di hadapan Hanamiya adalah dosa? Kise ingin tertawa dalam ironi. Sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan dihukum Tuhan. Neraka adalah satu-satunya tempat yang akan menerima Kise pada akhirnya.

Bahkan hanya dengan permainan awal, Kise sudah kelelahan. Ia tak ingin menggerakan tubuhnya lagi. Akan tetapi sepertinya Hanamiya tak setuju. Sifat tiraninya—yang baru Kise ketahui baru-baru ini—memaksa Kise untuk tak tunduk pada perintah otaknya dan melanjutkan pertunjukannya.

Setelah Hanamiya mengatakan cukup dan Kise boleh melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, yang lebih vulgar, Kise diam dan melakukannya. Tangannya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik—_terlalu_ baik bahkan tubuhnya sendiri terkejut. Sengatan-sengatan kenikmatan membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah tegang, eh, Kise? Atau kau mau lagi? Dasar jalang," komentar Hanamiya sambil tertawa-tawa puas. Perasaan memiliki seseorang yang tunduk di bawah kakimu memang tak ada yang menandingi, apalagi bagi seseorang seperti Hanamiya yang mencintai superioritas.

Kise tak dapat menahan desahan dan erangan dari bibirnya. Ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga, namun pada akhirnya tenaganya menyerah dan Kise pasrah. Ia tak ingin kalah dari Hanamiya, namun pada suatu titik dirinya ingin menyerah.

Kise memejamkan mata erat-erat saat merasakan miliknya berjengit setelah ia sentuh. Beberapa sentuhan dan pijatan berikutnya membuatnya lupa dunia. Ada perasaan tak aneh yang selalu muncul setiap ia melakukan_nya_, dan Kise tahu itu adalah pertanda.

Gelombang rasa nikmat menghantamnya berkali-kali. Gendang telinganya seakan bertalu-talu, Kise tak memikirkan apapun lagi. Layar putih membentang di hadapannya saat pemuda tampan itu mencapai klimaksnya.

"A-akh! Nggh, mmmgh, hhh …."

Napas Kise tersengal-sengal dan ia kelelahan. Seragam pelayan yang ia kenakan kini kotor oleh semen yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Ia baru saja akan bangkit untuk mematikan laptopnya saat Hanamiya memandangnya dengan seringai di wajah.

"Uh-oh, Ryouta, kaupikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan saat aku dapat melihatmu melakukan pertunjukan sambil mengenakan pakaian pelayan? Kurasa tidak," katanya.

Kise membelalak. Jadi maksudnya akan ada ronde dua? Oh, tidak, Kise takkan kuat menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Ryouta. Aku tahu kau cukup kelelahan. Kau cukup langsung masuk ke adegan utama. Oh, namun kautahu aku tak sebaik itu. Adegan utamanya adalah … ya, benar! Anal."

Kise tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud anal seks—oh, dia bukan anak polos kemarin sore yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Namun bukan berarti Kise pernah melakukannya; tidak, Kise tak semacam lacur.

"Ada apa, Ryouta? Kau tentu takkan menolak _permintaanku_, 'kan?" tanya Hanamiya dengan nada sinis yang kental.

Kise memilih tak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit dan memutih, berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga. Mungkin Tuhan hanya tertawa menanggapinya, karena Kise masih hidup dan bernapas pada detik berikutnya.

Kise menyingkap rok mini dari pakaian pelayan yang ia kenakan dan duduk dalam posisi yang aneh. Ia menyentuh lembut pintu dari lubangnya, membuat celah itu berjengit seakan meminta jari Kise untuk memasukinya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kise memanjakan gerbang kenikmatannya lebih jauh. Jarinya bermain sebelum akhirnya mengintrusi paksa. Di dalam rasanya hangat dan basah. Itu menelan jari Kise sepenuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kise menggeliat saat tubuhnya dipaksa menerima rasa nikmat yang membutakan. Ia masukkan satu jarinya lagi untuk lebih merasakan dampaknya, dan efek tersebut datang secepat kilat.

"Oh, ya. Seperti AV—tidak, bahkan lebih baik dari AV," gumam Hanamiya. Seringainya tak luntur, malah semakin lebar. Ia baru saja menemukan harta terpendam.

"Oh? Kau sudah ereksi sempurna? Cepat sekali," goda Hanamiya.

Wajah Kise memerah. Ia mencoba mengabaikan Hanamiya sama sekali dan menyelesaikan apa yang ia perbuat. Dengan instingnya ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan akhir.

"Nn—ahn!" desah Kise. Permainan jarinya menjadi semakin intens begitu ia merasakan impuls yang mendorongnya untuk datang.

Disertai erangan dan desahan Kise yang tak pernah ia kira dapat terdengar begitu erotis, Kise mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kedua kali malam itu.

Setelahnya napasnya menjadi terengah-engah. Pandangannya buram. Kecuali nikmat yang ia rasakan setelah berhasil melepaskan ketegangan seksualnya, hanya sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Sakit baik secara fisik dan batin. Bagian terlarangnya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan kepalanya pening. Tanpa sempat memedulikan apapun lagi, Kise terhanyut dalam bunga mimpi.

* * *

"—lalu d-dia memaksa akan me-menyebarkan videoku yang sedang melakukan _self-fingering_ jika … jika aku tak menuruti kemauannya," jelas Kise, agak terbata-bata karena menahan tangis."

Kakak Kise tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia kaget sekali. Akhirnya setelah pikirannya dapat bekerja dengan baik, ia dapat bertanya, "Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama …?"

Butuh waktu agak lama sebelum Kise dapat menjawab, "… Satu bulan."

Sebuah suara napas yang tertahan datang dari wanita di hadapan Kise. "R-Ryou-_chan_ … mengapa tidak memberitahu _Nee-chan_ lebih awal?" tanya kakak Kise dalam keterkejutan setelah mendengarkan penuturan Kise.

Isak kembali pecah dari diri Kise. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membentuk kalimat yang koheren.

"M-maaf, _Nee-chan_. A-aku hanya tak ingin … membebani siapapun. Biar aku yang menanggung semuanya."

Hati kakak Kise terasa remuk mendengar pernyataan adiknya yang begitu tulus dan mengiris hati. Mengapa kemalangan seperti ini harus menimpa adiknya yang bagaikan titisan malaikat ini? Mengapa takdir harus bermain-main dengannya?

Sedari tadi, untaian kata maaf terus terucap tanpa henti dari bibir Kise, bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes satu demi satu ke lantai yang ia pijak. Sosok Kise yang selalu sempurna kini tampak berantakan dan sayu, dengan berbagai macam kepedihan berpusat padanya.

"Ryou-_chan_, _Nee-chan_ tidak marah. Aku tidak marah sama sekali. Jangan meminta maaf. Yang terjadi padamu bukan kesalahanmu saja. Ada dosaku juga di sana. Aku yang tidak becus menjagamu. Aku yang salah karena tidak mengindahkan firasatku. Maafkan _Nee-chan_," lirihnya sambil memeluk Kise lagi, begitu erat seolah tak ada hari esok.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Maaf," ulang Kise bagai mantra.

"Tidak, Ryou-_chan_. Kau harus berhenti meminta maaf. Semua yang terjadi di dunia terjadi karena suatu alasan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu. Kita akan selesaikan masalah ini. _Nee-chan_ minta, mulai sekarang jangan kausimpan semua bebanmu sendirian. Ada _Nee-chan_, ada _Nee-san_, ada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, ada semua yang akan berbagi rasa yang sama denganmu."

Kise terpaku mendengar kakaknya. Di saat seperti ini, ia baru menyadari betapa hebat keluarga yang ia punya. Di balik segala hal yang membuat mereka tak sempurna, kasih sayang yang mereka berikan pada Kise tak akan dapat ditukar dengan apapun, dan Kise takkan mau menyia-nyiakannya.

"_Nee-chan_ …," lirih Kise. Ia mendekap kakaknya erat, seakan tak ingin pergi dari sisinya. Kakaknya terasa hangat dan penuh kasih, tepat seperti apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita akan temukan caranya. Tenanglah, Ryou-_chan_. _Nee-chan_ akan selalu ada di sisimu," bisik kakaknya.

Perkataan kakaknya itu begitu damai dan menenangkan, dan Kise tak sedetik pun meragukan ketulusannya.

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

—ah, harusnya saya nulis peringatan _angsty_. Yah, apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi lmao

Plus, sekarang ini akan di-_update_ seminggu dua kali, karena _chapter_-nya lumayan banyak, jadi biar gak terlalu lama juga sih.

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Oh, favs and follows too. Jaa~_

**111013 1706 —Shana Nakazawa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 7/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.197 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ vii. there are no divine truth, therefore don't trust any ]**

Keluarga Kise telah mengetahui seluruh kisah insiden pelecehan yang dialami Kise. Kakak sulung Kise telah menceritakannya.

Awalnya, ayah Kise marah dan ibunya tak dapat berhenti menangis. Akan tetapi sang ayah luluh melihat betapa Kise sendiri lebih tersiksa daripada dirinya. Karenanya ia tekan amarahnya dan memunculkan rasa sayang seorang ayah. Lagipula Kise memang putranya satu-satunya.

Ibu Kise menangis tak henti-henti. Kise harus turun tangan menghentikannya. Memang dalam proses, Kise dan ibunya menangis berdua karena teringat masalah yang amat menyedihkan ini. Untungnya pada akhirnya ibu Kise sadar bahwa menangis takkan mengubah apa-apa dan menegarkan diri.

Bahkan kakak kedua Kise merencanakan akan pulang selama beberapa waktu ke Jepang untuk membantu mengurus kasus ini. Awalnya Kise menolak dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu pendidikan kakaknya, namun wanita itu menyangkal bahwa kuliahnya masih santai dan ia pasti dapat mengejar ketertinggalan.

Secara diam-diam Kise dan keluarganya merencanakan cara menghentikan Hanamiya. Tentu saja mereka tak boleh mengambil waktu terlalu lama agar penyiksaan yang dilakukan Hanamiya terhadap Kise tak bergulir terlalu lama pula.

Akhir-akhir ini, dengan alibi banyak pekerjaan yang menyita waktu, Kise jarang mengecek akun WeTalk-nya. Terdapat beberapa pesan dari Hanamiya, beberapa di antaranya bernada mengancam.

Kise membalas dengan sebuah pesan, _"Maaf, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan on lagi jika jadwalku sudah mulai longgar."_

Toh, Kise tak begitu peduli dengan pendapat Hanamiya, jadi ia biarkan saja pesan-pesan berikutnya membanjir tanpa ia baca. Selama ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, Kise lebih ingin berfokus pada rencananya membongkar rahasia Hanamiya.

Tiga hari setelah diberi kabar, kakak kedua Kise datang ke Jepang. Tak ada waktu beramah-tamah dan berjalan-jalan seperti kemarin. Kali ini ia datang dengan suatu tujuan yang amat serius.

"_Nee-san_," sambut Kise sesampainya di bandara. Lalu lintas Tokyo yang padat bukan main menyebabkan pemuda itu sedikit terlambat dan kakaknya menunggu, untungnya tak begitu lama.

"Ryou-_kun_! Oh, syukurlah! Aku sudah dengar semua. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan!? Apa orang itu menyakitimu!? Astaga, maafkan aku sudah memaksamu membeli pakaian pelayan itu. Karena itu kau jadi …," kata kakak Kise, panik di awal dan lirih di akhir.

Melihat kakaknya berada di ambang air mata, Kise menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tenanglah, _Nee-san_. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tak apa-apa," sahutnya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Pada akhirnya kakak Kise tetaplah menangis. Akan tetapi Kise cukup yakin alasannya menangis berbeda dengan alasan awalnya. Wanita yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya itu hanya berkata, "Maafkan _Nee-san_, Ryou-_kun_. Kau ini memang anak yang tegar, berbeda denganku. Teruslah seperti itu, ya. Aku … aku tak mau kehilangan senyumanmu itu. Tetaplah menjad Ryou-_kun_ yang kuat dan kusayangi, ya."

Kise memandang kakak keduanya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Kise. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mendekapnya erat. Kakaknya ini memang perhatian.

"_Nee-san_ tak perlu khawatir. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menjadi Ryouta seperti biasa. Ini kesalahanku; aku memanen apa yang kutanam. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Tak sepantasnya aku membuat semua orang repot dan khawatir," sahut Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kakak Kise hanya mengangguk. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil di mana keluarga mereka sudah menanti.

Wanita itu mendongak menatap Kise. Adiknya ini masih empat belas tahun. Namun apa yang ia alami adalah hal yang tak terbayangkan bahkan oleh orang dewasa sekalipun. Apa yang telah Kise lalui, segalanya, telah merebut masa kecilnya dan memaksanya untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Jujur saja, kadang sang kakak merasa amat bersalah. Tanpa sadar, ia menyeret Kise dalam dunia yang tak pemuda itu inginkan. Kebutuhan keluarganya akan materi yang didapatkan oleh Kise memaksa pemuda itu melepaskan apa yang ia kehendaki. Ingin rasanya wanita cantik itu meminta maaf karenanya.

Namun, di atas semuanya, kakak kedua Kise itu amat mengagumi ketegaran Kise. Ia tahu, di balik sifat ceria yang adiknya tunjukkan, dia masih menyimpan luka karena pelecehan yang ia terima. Siapa yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan begitu baik? Bagaimana bisa Kise melakukannya?

Setelah bertukar salam rindu, mobil keluarga Kise melaju menuju rumah mereka di Kanagawa. Kise telah memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di rumah keluarganya dan meninggalkan dua apartemen yang ia miliki di Kanagawa dan Tokyo.

Pekarangan yang terasa familier menyambut keluarga utuh tersebut. Rumahnya memang sederhana, namun karena luas dan cukup asri, kesan hangat terpancar dari segala sisi. Taman kecil yang berisi bunga-bunga dan air mancur kecil di tengahnya menjadi nostalgia indah di kala kecil.

Lima anggota keluarga tersebut turun dari mobil yang telah diparkir dan memasuki rumah. Wangi masakan yang telah disiapkan ibu Kise menyambut begitu pintu rumah dibuka.

"Wah, pai daging spesial buatan _Kaa-san_, ya? Rindunya~" komentar kakak kedua Kise. Saat ia berkunjung ke Jepang bulan lalu, ia tak sempat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ryuka, istirahat sebentar lalu makan, ya. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Ryouko, tolong bantu _Kaa-san_. Ryouta, kau juga harus banyak istirahat. _Kaa-san_ tak ingin kau banyak pikiran dan terlalu lelah," ujar ibu mereka.

"Baik," jawab ketiga buah hatinya dengan serentak, membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum.

Kakak kedua Kise berjalan ke kamarnya sambil membawa kopor-kopornya. Ia membereskan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Setelah ia rasa selesai, wanita cantik itu melongok ke dapur.

"_Kaa-san_, _Nee-chan_, aku ikut bantu, ya!" serunya ceria.

"Eh, kau tidak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya ibunya dengan nada cemas.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengibaskan tangan dan tertawa, menganggap itu angin lalu. "Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Lagipula aku tak selemah itu. Aku ingin membantu. Aku rindu memasak dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Nee-chan_," jawabnya.

Ketiga wanita itu melaksanakan tugas merekaa masing-masing dengan penuh canda tawa. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari air muka mereka. Kise yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya diam-diam tersenyum. Ia merindukan suasana hangat keluarganya yang seperti ini. Rasanya bagaikan sudah beberapa dekade berlalu semenjak terakhir ia merasa senyaman ini.

Ada perasaan menyakitkan bersarang di hatinya begitu berpikir tentang itu. Rasanya perih sekali, tepat di sini, di dadanya.

"Maaf …."

Kise mendongak, menghalau air mata yang ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pada akhirnya pemuda tampan itu memang gagal, namun setidaknya ia telah mencoba.

"Ini salahku, maaf …."

Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Sambil memeluk lutut, sang model melepaskan keluh kesahnya dalam tangisan hening.

Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Jika ia tak macam-macam berkenalan dengan orang asing, ia takkan berakhir seperti ini. Jika ia mendengarkan nasihat kedua kakaknya untuk lebih berhati-hati, keluarganya tak akan repot seperti ini. Ia adalah beban … benar, bukan?

Untuk apa ia hidup? Untuk menjadi budak Hanamiya? Apakah ia hanya hidup untuk dipermainkan takdir, Kise bertanya dalam hati.

"Ryouta, saatnya makan malam," ujar ibunya dari kejauhan, menyentakkan Kise dari lamunannya.

"Iya, sebentar, _Kaa-san_," sahut Kise. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya sebisa mungkin.

Kise berkaca dalam cermin. Bayangannya yang menatapnya balik terlihat mengerikan bagi mata Kise. Inilah dirinya yang selalu ia banggakan; kotor dan hina. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Ryou-_chan_, cepat! Semua sudah berkumpul, lho," panggil seseorang lagi, kali ini kakaknya.

"Iya, _Nee-chan_, aku ke sana sekarang," jawab Kise. Ia memastikan tak ada yang mencurigakan dari wajahnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Lama sekali, Ryou-_kun_," sahut kakak keduanya yang sudah bersiap untuk makan.

"_Nee-san_ saja yang tidak sabaran. Nanti kalau banyak makan jadi gendut, lho," peringat Kise main-main.

"Ih, Ryou-_kun_ jahat! Masa kau mendoakan aku jadi gendut, sih!" tukas wanita itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo cepat makan, nanti painya keburu dingin," lerai ayah mereka dengan suara khas kebapakannya.

"Baik," gumam Kise dan kakaknya.

"Selamat makan."

Makan malam berlangsung lebih hidup dari biasanya. Kakak Kise banyak bercerita mengenai Amerika Serikat dan kehidupannya selama berada di sana. Tentu saja wanita cantik itu sempat mengalami _culture gap_ karena perbedaan adat dan kebiasaan yang mencolok. Namun setelah tiga tahun berada di sana, budaya Amerika seakan sudah membaur dalam dirinya.

Ia bercerita bagaimana orang-orang Amerika begitu unik. Budaya mereka yang bebas sempat terasa aneh baginya yang orang Jepang tulen. Di Jepang, adat ketimuran mereka masih melekat sehingga tata krama masih cukup diperhatikan. Sedangkan di Amerika, segala batas lepas.

Ibunya menyimak dengan penuh perhatian. Bukannya ia tak pernah ke Amerika; wanita paruh baya itu pernah sekali mengunjungi negeri Paman Sam itu bersama suaminya saat menjenguk putri mereka di sana. Akan tetapi Amerika Serikat masih terasa tanah yang asing baginya.

Putri bungsu keluarga Kise itu melanjutkan bahwa yang paling ia suka dari Amerika adalah titelnya sebagai pusat peradaban dunia. Wanita itu mengaku pernah pergi ke Hollywood karena diajak temannya yang punya kenalan di sana. Saat itu, ia terpukau oleh kemewahan ala sebuah negara _superpower_.

Di sana kebetulan kakak kedua Kise itu menghadiri gala premier pemutaran sebuah film dari salah satu rumah produksi terbesar di Hollywood. Ia bertemu berbagai macam artis karpet merah, bahkan berhasil berfoto dengan Chris Hemsworth dan Tom Hiddleston, dua artis favoritnya.

Saat ia menceritakan bagian itu, kakaknya menjerit bersamaan dengannya. Maklum, kedua artis itu memiliki makna tersendiri di hati mereka. Ibu dan ayah mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Mereka tampak tak bermasalah sama sekali dengan kesukaan dua putri mereka.

"Lalu mana fotonya? _Nee-san_ tidak pernah memberikannya," komentar Kise.

"Ah, benar! Sebentar, sepertinya aku tak membawanya … eh, tetapi ada di ponselku, sepertinya. Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel cerdas miliknya, buatan salah satu merek terkenal.

"Mana, ya? ThorKi, ThorKi …," gumam wanita itu, "nah, ini dia!"

"Mana, mana!?"

Kedua saudari itu rusuh saat menghadapi artis-artis tampan di layar ponsel. Kakak kedua Kise berdiri di antara Chris Hemsworth dan Tom Hiddleston sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada juga foto Chris Hemsworth dan Tom Hiddleston sedang berangkulan dalam tuksedo mahal mereka.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga. Aku iri padamu, Ryuka, serius," sahut kakak sulung Kise dengan antusiasme meluap-luap.

"Iya, 'kan? Foto ini kuambil baru-baru ini. _Nee-chan_ sudah menonton filmnya, 'kan? Aku tidak bohong saat berkata aku menangis. Akting mereka berdua sungguh amat sangat … brilian!"

Kise memperhatikan kedua kakaknya sambil bertopang dagu. Walau kadang ia tertawa bersama, sebagian besar pikirannya sedang ada di tempat lain. Entah mengapa ia jadi sering melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ryouta, mengapa tidak kauhabiskan paimu? Apa tidak enak?" tanya ibunya di sela-sela keributan yang disebabkan dua putrinya.

"Ap—oh, bukan itu, _Kaa-san_. Pai dagingnya enak seperti biasa, kok. Aku hanya terganggu melihat _Nee-chan_ dan _Nee-san_ teriak-teriak terus di meja makan," jawab Kise polos.

"Ryou-_chan_!"

"Ryou-_kun_ jahat!"

Kise hanya menatap kakaknya dengan senyum tanpa dosa bertengger di wajahnya. Ibunya tertawa bersama dengan ayahnya. Dua saudari Kise hanya merengut.

Makan malam itu akhirnya benar-benar lengkap dengan partisipasi Kise dan celotehnya. Tanpa terasa, makanan yang mereka santap kini tandas dan yang tersisa adalah waktu bersantai bersama keluarga.

"Ryou-_kun_, aku tidak mau menonton basket!" rajuk kakak Kise sesaat setelah Kise meraih _remote_ televisi dan menyetel saluran olahraga.

"_Nee-san_ 'kan sering menonton di Amerika, aku di sini sibuk jadi jarang menonton televisi!" tukas Kise. Ia memegang _remote_ erat-erat, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan kakaknya.

"Ih, Ryou-_kun_ pelit sekali! _Tou-san_!" seru kakak Kise. Ia menoleh ke arah ayah mereka yang duduk di samping Kise dengan secangkir kopi robusta kesukaannya.

"Ryouta, mengalah pada kakakmu. Memang ada pertandingan apa sekarang?" tanya ayahnya pada Kise. Kakak kedua Kise yang hampir bersorak kesenangan kini menahan diri. Biasanya selera ayahnya dan Kise nyaris sama, dan ayahnya tentu mengutamakan basket jika tim favoritnya yang bermain.

"Ada Lakers melawan Rockets, _Tou-san_! Kita harus menontonnya!" hasut Kise bersemangat. Dikarenakan pembawaannya yang entah mengapa dapat mengundang dan membujuk orang (karena itulah Kise banyak disewa sebagai model), ayah Kise dapat diyakinkan dengan mudah.

"Oh? Lakers dan Rockets akan main? Wah, ini menarik," katanya, "Ryuka, kita menonton ini saja."

Sesaat Kise kira kakaknya akan merajuk karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi, namun kontras, wajah kakaknya tampak bercahaya oleh antusiasme.

"Lakers!? Lakers akan main!? Ayo kita tonton!" serunya bersemangat. Ia segera duduk manis di sisi Kise, matanya terpaku pada acara di layar kaca.

"Oh, _Nee-san_ suka Lakers juga? Aku baru tahu," kata Kise.

"Iya, aku jadi suka karena pacarnya teman sekamarku di Amerika adalah penggemar berat Lakers. Ryou-_kun_ juga suka?" tanya kakak Kise dengan bersemangat. Ia tahu adiknya menggemari basket dan dapat bermain, dan mengetahui adiknya juga menyukai tim yang sama dengannya membuatnya senang.

"Ya, aku suka. Gaya permainan mereka entah mengapa sangat menarik untukku," jawab Kise tenang.

"Waaah, sama! Tos!"

"Eh, siapa ya, yang tadi marah-marah tidak ingin menonton basket katanya?"

"Ryou-_kun_!"

Kakak kedua Kise tersebut menggembungkan pipi karena sebal. Kise hanya tertawa dan menampakkan ekspresi minta maaf karena telah menggoda saudarinya tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf, _Nee-san_. Tos?"

Kakak Kise menatapnya dengan bibir cemberut. Kise tersenyum manis, membuat wanita itu berpikir ulang mengenai tindakannya marah pada adiknya tersayang dan akhirnya senyum meretas di bibirnya.

"Tos!"

Tangan Kise bertepukan dengan tangan kakaknya. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Kise, membuatnya terlihat amat cantik sekaligus tampan, ditambah rona merah alami di pipinya dan ekspresinya yang bercahaya.

"Sudah mulai, Ryouta, Ryuka. Lalu, kalian mendukung Lakers? Tak ada yang mendukung Rockets?" ujar ayah mereka.

"Aku mendukung Rockets, seperti _Tou-san_~"

Kakak sulung Kise datang dan memeluk ayahnya dari belakang. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di sisi ayahnya.

"Wah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Menonton apa?" tanya ibunya sambil membawakan senampan kudapan dan minuman dingin.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_! Cepat, dukung Lakers atau Rockets?" tanya kakak kedua Kise dengan antusias.

"Wah, jadi _Kaa-san_ penentunya, nih? Tidak, ah, _Kaa-san_ jadi wasitnya saja, deh," sahut sang ibu sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja dan duduk bersama dengan suami dan ketiga buah hatinya.

Kelima anggota keluarga tersebut tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya dengan seperti inilah, rasanya Kise merasa seperti kembali ke rumah, tempatnya merasa aman, nyaman dan hangat. Ya, Kise telah pulang.

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

_Family chapter_, _tribute_ gara-gara video Thor dan Loki _deleted scene_ yang bikin hati _fuwa fuwa_ nyesss gimanaaa gitu. "Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." _Brothership love_-nya njir! MARVEL TUKANG NGE-_BROKORO_-IN ORANG, DASAR! /oke /nyantembak

Plus, ada juga yang suka ThorKi di sini? Mari temani saya. Kak pilong dan Lilyka juga, mari kita galau bareng yuk. ;;

Plus lagi, ada juga yang suka LA Lakers kayak saya? Walau saya masih fans baru dan gak ngerti apa-apa LOL

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Oh, favs and follows too. Jaa~_

**111113 2129 —Shana Nakazawa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Chapter**: 8/?

**Jumlah kata**: 2.099 kata

**Summary**: Kise Ryouta adalah boneka. Ia digerakkan oleh hal yang membesarkan namanya, dan ia juga dijatuhkan karenanya. Di saat dunia tak berpihak padanya dan Kise merasa telah muak, malaikat pun datang menolong. Pertanyaannya: dapatkah?

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. Disturbing materials; usage of children, bullying—both cyber and RL, rape/non-con, self-harm. GoM/Kise, dominant AoKise.

**Note**: Berdasarkan kisah nyata. Kredit diberikan kepada (alm) Amanda Todd, sekaligus sebagai pesan untuk menyampaikan gerakan stop _bullying_! Dipersembahkan sebagai karya NaNoWriMo. Dipersembahkan sebagai salah satu entri _challenge_ "Pestisida Untuk Hama: 21 fanfict 21 genre" oleh Hama Hitam; genre **hurt/comfort**.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Zitronenkirsche [zerochan #1292621]. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Winter in Disguise**

* * *

**[ viii. hello and welcome to nothingness ]**

"Sudah selesai dengan makan malammu, Ryouta?"

Kise menoleh menatap ibunya yang bersiap-siap mencuci piring. Kise tersenyum padanya dan menggeleng pelan. Ibunya memasang ekspresi mengerti dan berkata, "Baiklah, ambil waktumu. Kalau sudah selesai, taruh di bak cucian, ya."

Setelah Kise menelan makanannya, ia menjawab, "Baiklah, _Kaa-san_."

"Ryou-_chan_, cepat makannya, _Tou-san_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujar kakak sulungnya dari ruang keluarga.

"Sebentar, _Nee-chan_!" sahut Kise. Ia mempercepat tempo mulutnya dalam mengunyah. Dalam waktu singkat, makanan di piringnya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," gumam Kise. Ia membereskan mangkuk dan piring yang tersisa di atas meja makan dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" tanya Kise. Ia duduk di sofa bersama kedua kakaknya.

"Kami akan membicarakan soal … masalah itu, Ryouta. Duduklah," jawab ayahnya.

Seketika Kise paham tentang apa yang dimaksudkan ayahnya. Ia merasa sedikit sakit mengingat masalahnya dengan Hanamiya. Ia enggan membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Akan tetapi ia harus menghadapi traumanya itu untuk memecahkannya.

"Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya dengan khawatir. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu benar betapa menyakitkan topik yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Kise memaksakan sebuah senyum yang anehnya terasa begitu meyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Silakan lanjutkan," jawabnya.

Ayah Kise melirik putra semata wayangnya itu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa kita harus lapor polisi?"

"_Tou-san_, kita tidak dapat sembarangan lapor polisi. Salah-salah malah video itu akan jatuh ke tangan mereka dan bocor," sahut kakak sulung Kise yang memang sudah cukup berpengalaman di dunia bisnis keartisan. Ia sangat mengerti berbagai macam perkara yang dapat menimpa selebriti karena ulah iri orang-orang.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya sang ibu cemas.

Kise menunduk dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tak sampai hati menyaksikan ibunya bersedih karenanya.

"Kalau kita melakukan sendiri, aku tak yakin akan berhasil. Nanti malah kita yang ditangkap," gumam kakak kedua Kise.

"Lagipula kita tak tahu di mana rumah Hanamiya ini. Ya, 'kan?" sahut kakak sulungnya.

Semua orang di ruangan menghela napas. Ternyata masalahnya tak semudah itu. Mereka memandang Kise, mencari petunjuk.

"Eh, aku tak tahu rumahnya, namun aku tahu sekolahnya. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anggota reguler tim basket SMA Kirisaki Daichi di Tokyo. Kalau kita bisa memastikan kebenarannya, mungkin kita bisa menemukan di mana dia tinggal," kata Kise.

Seakan ada secercah harapan yang menerangi kelima anggota keluarga tersebut. Ekspresi mereka kini mulai kehilangan rona putus asa.

"Benarkah itu, Ryou-_chan_? Ah, kita mendapat informasi berharga! Baiklah, aku akan mengontak Sport Weekly. Majalah besar seperti mereka pasti pernah meliput Kirisaki Daichi," ujar kakak sulung Kise dengan bersemangat.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya aku punya teman yang suaminya bekerja di kepolisian. Kalau mereka bisa dibujuk, maka kasus ini dapat diperlakukan secara personal dan rekamannya mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan kita," ujar ibu mereka tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Kimura-_san_? Aku juga mengenalnya. Suaminya dan aku sering bermain tenis bersama setiap hari Sabtu," balas ayah Kise pada istrinya tercinta.

"Ah! Itu mengingatkanku, ada temanku yang seorang peretas andal! Andai rekaman itu juga disimpan di komputer si Hanamiya, dia mungkin bisa meretas ke sistemnya dan menghapus fail itu secara permanen," sambung kakak kedua Kise dengan wajah bahagia.

Kise menatap keluarganya dengan mata yang buram oleh air mata. Sebuah isak lolos dari bibirnya, membuat keluarganya yang tadi sedang membicarakan rencana mereka dengan bersemangat berubah panik dan mengelilinginya.

"Ryouta, kau kenapa? Sakit? Di mana?" tanya ibu Kise dengan panik. Ia menyentuh dahi Kise dan berlutut di hadapan putra semata wayangnya tersebut, mencoba mengecek apa yang salah.

"Ryou-_chan_ kenapa?"

"Ryou-_kun_ jangan menangis! _Nee-san_ jadi ikut sedih."

"Ryouta, ada apa?"

Kise hanya sesenggukan sambil berusaha meredam tangisnya. Dengan terbata-bata dan diselingi isak tangis, pemuda tampan tersebut berkata, "T-tidak, hiks, aku hanya … sangat bersyukur, hiks, untuk keluarga ini. Terima kasih, hiks, telah peduli padaku. Terima kasih."

Rasa hangat meretas dalam hati keempat anggota keluarga yang mendengar penuturan Kise. Ibunya meneteskan air mata dan memeluk Kise.

"Harusnya _Kaa-san_ yang minta maaf, Ryouta. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita akan melaluinya bersama, sebagai keluarga," sahut wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Terima kasih … _Kaa-san_ …," lirih Kise sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan ibunya yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"Sshhh, tidak apa-apa, Ryouta," bisik ibunya sambil membelai surai keemasan halus milik putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kise pun hanyut dalam kasih sayang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

* * *

Esok hari setelah membicarakan perihal penyelesaian masalah Hanamiya, pasangan suami-istri Kimura datang setelah diundang ayah Kise. Keduanya mengiakan undangan makan malam tersebut dengan senang hati.

Setelah makan malam, dua pasangan suami-istri itu langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Tampaknya atmosfer serius yang dipancarkan pasangan suami-istri Kise membuat pasangan suami-istri Kimura menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan.

"Jadi, Kimura-_san_, begini. Anda kenal, 'kan, dengan putra saya, Ryouta?" tanya ayah Kise.

"Oh, Ryouta? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal Kise Ryouta!" sahut Tuan Kimura sambil tertawa.

Nyonya Kimura tersenyum. "Ryouta, ya …. Sudah berapa lama kami tidak melihatnya. Dulu dia masih kecil dan manis sekali," katanya.

Ibu Kise tersenyum tipis. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Saat ini Ryouta sedang terlibat … masalah," sahutnya dengan suara agak pedih.

"Masalah? Masalah apa, kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Nyonya Kimura sambil mengerutkan kening.

Ibu Kise menatap suaminya dan mengesah. "Kimura-_san_, Anda tentu tahu WeTalk, bukan?"

"Ya, saya tahu. Situs jejaring sosial yang ada aplikasinya itu? WeTalk memang sedang hit di kalangan remaja. Apa Ryouta bermasalah dengan akunnya?"

Kali ini ayah Kise yang angkat bicara, karena sepertinya istrinya tak sanggup melanjutkan. Jelasnya, "Ryouta berkenalan dengan seseorang lewat WeTalk. Dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Hanamiya Makoto. Awalnya dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dan Ryouta juga senang berbicara dengannya."

Tuan Kimura menekukkan alis dengan serius. Ia dapat menebak ke mana pembicaraan ini berjalan.

"Lalu pada suatu hari, Hanamiya membujuk Ryouta untuk melakukan … _self-fingering_—"

Nyonya Kimura menekap mulutnya dalam keterkejutan sementara suaminya mencengkeram celana yang ia kenakan erat.

"—dan Ryouta melakukannya. Itu berjalan selama beberapa bulan." Ayah Kise berhenti sejenak. "Lalu pada suatu hari, kakak Ryouta membelikan pakaian _cosplay_ pelayan untuk Ryouta. Saat Ryouta dan Hanamiya melakukan _video call_, dia melihat pakaian itu. Hanamiya memaksa Ryouta untuk … untuk melakukan pertunjukan dalam pakaian itu. Saat itu Ryouta menolak, namun dia memaksa akan membocorkan video Ryouta sedang melakukan _itu_, sehingga Ryouta tak dapat menolak."

"T-tidak mungkin …," lirih Nyonya Kimura tak percaya.

"Juga, ini telah berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan. Jika Ryouko tidak memergoki Ryouta … tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi," lanjut ayah Kise, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Saya mohon, Kimura-_san_, tolong bantu kami menangkap Hanamiya Makoto. Masa depan Ryouta rusak karena Hanamiya, juga karena _kami_. Kami tak menyadari bahwa kami menimpakan semua beban pada Ryouta, padahal dia masih kecil. Tolong … tolong bantu kami menebus dosa kami, Kimura-_san_," tutur ibu Kise dengan air mata bergulir di pipinya.

Hati Nyonya Kimura amat terenyuh akan kesungguhan hati wanita di hadapannya. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Dengan suara parau, ia berkata, "Kise-_san_, s-saya turut berduka. Tentu saja kami akan membantu."

Tuan Kimura meletakkan tangannya di pundak istrinya dan berkata, "Istri saya benar. Kami pasti akan membantu. Pemanfaatan anak di bawah umur, pemerasan dan _cyber-bullying_ … Hanamiya Makoto akan benar-benar mendapat hukuman berat."

"Kimura-_san_, saya ingin minta tolong secara pribadi agar rekaman Ryouta segera dihilangkan. Saya tidak ingin video tersebut menyebar oleh oknum nakal," sahut ayah Kise.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja, Kise-_san_, akan diadakan sidang tertutup yang hanya disaksikan orang-orang terpercaya. Pengamanannya juga akan diperketat. Saya janji video itu tidak akan bocor ke mana-mana," jawab Tuan Kimura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kimura-_san_. Saya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya balas atas semua bantuan Anda," ujar ibu Kise sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak, Kise-_san_. Kami melakukan ini dengan tulus. Kami hanya tak ingin Ryouta menderita lebih banyak lagi. Ryouta layak mendapatkan keadilan," jawab Nyonya Kimura sambil tersenyum.

Dari sisi lain ruang tamu yang terpisahkan tirai, Kise tersenyum dan menangis terharu. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

* * *

Kise mengecek ponselnya setelah ponselnya bergetar karena notifikasi baru. Setelah menyadari bahwa notifikasi tersebut berasal dari akun WeTalk-nya, Kise langsung menyadari bahwa yang terburuk telah terjadi.

_"Oi, Ryouta, angkat _video call_-ku. Apa kau mencoba melarikan diri, eh? Apa tidak apa-apa jika videomu kusebarkan di internet?"_

Seketika Kise melemas. Ia segera mengetik dengan tangan gemetar, _"Aku sedang sibuk kemarin. Sebentar, biar aku buka laptopku."_

Jawaban Hanamiya datang dengan cepat; _"Cepat, aku tak suka menunggu."_

Untunglah saat itu kakak keduanya melongok dari luar kamar. "Ryou-_kun_, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kise menoleh. "_Nee-san_, d-dia …"

"Hanamiya?" Seketika mata wanita itu menyipit dalam kebencian. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia menyuruhku mengangkat _video call_ darinya. A-aku takut, _Nee-san_ …," lirih Kise sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. Air mata menggantung berbahaya di kelopak matanya, terancam akan terjun bebas.

"Tenang, Ryou-_kun_. Dia tidak akan bisa mengapa-apakanmu. Terima saja _video call_-nya, _Nee-san_ akan selalu ada di sisimu," kata kakaknya sambil tersenyum hangat untuk menenangkannya.

Kise mengangguk pelan dan membuka laptop. Setelah mengaktifkan koneksi dengan internet, Kise membuka akun WeTalk-nya dan mengirim pesan pada Hanamiya. Dalam waktu singkat, sebuah _video call_ masuk. Kise memilih opsi terima.

"Akhirnya kauterima juga," ucap Hanamiya pertama kali.

"Ah, maaf, Hanamiya_cchi_. Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawab Kise sambil memajang senyum palsunya.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Hanamiya Makoto-_san_?" ujar kakak Kise dari samping sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia tertawa puas melihat ekspresi bingung dan kesal Hanamiya.

"Ah, Hanamiya_cchi_, ini kakakku yang kedua. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika," sambung Kise.

Kakak Kise memasang senyum lebar dan tangan membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Kise Ryuka di sini, salam kenal~"

"O-oh, namaku Hanamiya Makoto. Salam kenal juga," sahut Hanamiya.

"Aku sedang di rumah orangtuaku, Hanamiya_cchi_, karena kebetulan kakaknya juga sedang ada di rumah. Lalu saat kuceritakan soal Hanamiya_cchi_, dia jadi ingin tahu," jawab Kise.

"Aku tidak mengganggu apapun, 'kan?" tanya kakak Kise sambil terus tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya, Hanamiya_cchi_," jawab Kise sambil meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hanamiya.

"Aku sedang membantu _Kaa-san_, sih. Hanamiya_cchi_ sedang apa?" tanya Kise balik.

"Oh, aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu, ya?"

"Eh, tidak juga, sih …."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tutup saja, ya. Biar kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu."

Kakak Kise menyela, "Eh, kenapa cepat sekali? Aku mengganggu, ya."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, Ryuka-_san_. Baiklah, aku _off_ dulu, ya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hanamiya memutuskan koneksi. Kise menghela napas lega. Ia memiliki trauma tersendiri berkenaan dengan Hanamiya. Untunglah selama itu kakaknya selalu menenangkannya. Tangan kakaknya yang mungil dan hangat terus menggenggam miliknya.

"Si Hanamiya itu. Memang benar yang kukira, orang yang pandai berpura-pura, bermuka dua, menjijikkan," dengus wanita cantik itu, kerutan yang tak pantas menghiasi wajahnya.

Kise hanya tersenyum lemah. "Aku tertipu oleh orang seperti itu, _Nee-san_. Aku bodoh dan ceroboh. Harusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan _Nee-san_ dan _Nee-chan_."

Kakak Kise mengesah dan menyelentik dahi Kise. Pemuda itu mengaduh. Kakaknya berkacak pinggang sambil berkata, "Sudah kubilang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Ini bukan salahmu saja. Lagipula, ini sudah terjadi, mau diapakan lagi? Yang penting sekarang adalah mencari jalan keluar dan memulihkan diri."

Kise menatap kakaknya lalu tersenyum. Kakaknya benar. Apa gunanya bermuram durja dan menjadi pribadi melankolis padahal itu takkan menghasilkan apa-apa?

"Iya, _Nee-san_ benar," sahut pemuda model itu sambil tersenyum lebar, rona merah merekah di pipinya.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu benar!" bangga sang kakak sambil membusungkan dada.

"Ih, _Nee-san_ mulai deh, narsisnya," ujar Kise sambil mengernyit.

"Bukan narsis, Ryou-_kun_, tetapi percaya diri," balas kakaknya sambil tertawa.

Kise memutar mata. "Terserah _Nee-san_ saja."

"Hei, hei, Ryou-_kun_! Mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kakaknya berseru sambil mengikuti jejak adik semata wayangnya keluar kamar.

"Aku ingin pergi, takut tertular sifat narsisme dari _Nee-san_," canda Kise.

"Ah, Ryou-_kun_ kejaaam!" rengek wanita itu dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan.

Kise tertawa. "_Nee-san_, hentikan, kau memalukan sekali dengan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini," katanya.

"Ryou-_kun_ jadi jahat padaku!" rengek kakak kedua Kise itu lagi. Kise kembali membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Ada apa ini? Ryou-_chan_, kau bersenang-senang tanpa kakakmu ini?" ujar kakak sulung Kise yang datang dari dapur.

"Ah, _Nee-chan_! Ini, _Nee-san_ sedang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan lagi," jawab Kise seraya menoleh pada kakak sulungnya. Ia tersenyum lalu beralih pada kakak keduanya yang kini menarik-narik tangannya dengan manja. "_Nee-san_, hentikan!"

"Kalian ini aneh sekali, deh. Katanya sudah besar, namun kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil," komentar kakak sulung mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan aku, _Nee-chan_, tetapi _Nee-san_!" tukas Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Wah, ada apa ini, ramai sekali." Ibu dari ketiga bersaudara tersebut bergabung dalam konversasi setelah melangkah dari kamarnya.

"Biasa, _Nee-san_ bersikap menyebalkan, _Kaa-san_," sahut Kise.

"Tuh, _Kaa-san_, Ryou-_chan_ kejam sekali padaku," lapor kakaknya sambil merengut.

Ibu mereka hanya tertawa. "Sudah, sudah," katanya, "kalian ini sudah besar. Jangan seperti anak-anak terus."

"Oh, Ryouta," ibunya tiba-tiba memanggil dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" sahut Kise.

"Besok … besok, kau akhirnya akan mendapat keadilan, Ryouta …."

Kise menatap ibunya diiringi sebuah senyum sendu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menahan air matanya. Akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir.

—benarkah?

* * *

**—To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N**:

… Saya galau, saudara-saudara. Karena masalah percintaan saya sendiri di RL. /apalo S-SAYA SIH CINTA KISE SELALU! /kenapakiselagi

Oke tadi itu ngaco banget orz Biasalah lagi stres orzzz

Oh, tambahan, saya udah lamaaaaaa banget gak apdet karena minggu lalu ada _study tour_ di sekolah. Pengalaman astral-nya mantap banget. :') Mulai sekarang, kembali ke jadwal apdet biasa!

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Oh, favs and follows too. Jaa~_

**111313 1909 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
